Tams Honeymoon
by lilangel1
Summary: Tam's life after holby has been renamed to Tam's honeymoon with lots of romance in. They are currently on honeymoon in Florida, and out of all places Sam has her mum taking her round Magic Kingdom on their VIP honeymoon visit to Disney. Lots of UP's and down's please read this fanfic and hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

I have been toying with this idea for a while now and decided to start writing it. I don't want to give too much away but it is what I think should happen to Tam once they have left Holby. If anyone has any ideas for this fanfic please tell me. I do not own any of the characters apart from my OC

Tam's Life After Holby

Chapter one

It had now been two days since Sam and Tom had left Holby City Hospital. The two of them had decided to move away from Holby, however they were having trouble on agreeing an area to move to with decent hospitals in that they wanted to work in. As much as Tom liked working in the A+E environment he loved working with paeds and had decided that he would like to move to work in paediatrics full time. He had secretly been thinking this for awhile but didn't say anything as he enjoyed working in Holby ED. Tom told this to Sam and she hugged him and thought it was a good idea as he was great with the kids. Sam was sad as she had enjoyed working with Tom, but knew this was a fresh start for both of them. Sam had decided she liked the A+E environment and wanted to find another job in A+E.

If it was possible for them they wanted to find a hospital with an A+E department and good paediatric service. But they were finding it hard as lots of A+E departments are closing down or are in threat of being closed. They both sighed, as much as they wanted to work in the same hospital it might prove impossible, but they still needed hospitals close enough that they can travel to from home. They liked the idea of London as there were lots of hospitals there but then looked up rent and morgatages on properties and were shocked at the prices.

"I am going to have a break from looking and go and make us some lunch, what do you fancy." Tom said.

Sam nodded "Thanks babe, don't mind."

"I'll go and have a look at what we have" Tom said.

Tom went to kiss Sam on the cheek before he left, but Sam turned her face so their lips met. They kissed each other on the lips. The kiss quickly turned more passionate, only breaking away for some air. Sam quickly moved her laptop of her lap without breaking the kiss and then pushed Tom back onto the sofa. Things quickly got heated and before Tom knew it Sam was peeling his T-shirt of. Sam started kissing Tom's Chest teasingly. Tom then rolled Sam over and started kissing her neck. He then sucked down on her neck and gave Sam a lovebite. "mmmmmmmm" Sam said relaxing at the feel on her neck. After Tom finished giving Sam a love bite he took her t-shirt of and massaged her boobs. Sam just lay there enjoying it. Tom then started kissing Sam's chest all the way to her to her tummy where he started taking of her trousers. Sam then quickly took Tom's trousers and boxers of. After this things got pretty heated.

Once they had finished having sex they laid in each others arms both breathless and reliving the last few moments.

"That was amazing." Panted Sam.

"yea it was" Tom replied sexily and pecked Sam on the cheek.

Sam smiled as Tom kissed her. They were just enjoying this peaceful moment together when a rumbling noise could be heard.

"I think someone is hungry" Sam laughed.

Tom laughed at this "Yea I am starving was about to make lunch and got distracted not that I'm complaining."

Tom then left to go to the kitchen to make them both some lunch.

Sam sat up on the sofa and picked her laptop up. She decided to look up honeymoon holidays to Florida. Neither of them had spoken of a going on a honeymoon after their wedding, but Sam thought they both deserved one and it would be a brilliant fresh start. Sam also had another reason of a holiday as she opened her emails and had a quick look at her baby niece that would now be about three months old. She wanted to meet her niece as well as catch up with her sister and two older children of 7 and 14. She had told her sister all about Tom in emails they regularly sent to each other but wanted them to finally meet each other. She wanted this to happen before but it is hard when your sister moved to Florida as they had only recently got back in touch with each other. Tom knew Sam had a sister but didn't know much else about her. Sam wasn't sure whether to book a surprise honeymoon for Tom or to tell him about it.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Tom called her in for lunch having made beans on toast for lunch. Sam quickly closed the pages on her laptop so Tom wouldn't see what she had been looking at before she made her way to the table and sat down. They ate their lunch and chatted over lunch.

"Fancy heading out after lunch and having a break from all this house hunting a job hunting." Tom suggested.

Sam wasn't sure as she thought that might be the perfect opportunity to book a surprise honeymoon for them, luckily she had a mouthful to give her a minute to have a think of what to say.

"Why don't you see what fletch is doing I think it is his day of and he needs some cheering up after Nat dumping him, go and have a guys afternoon." Sam suggested.

"you sure" Tom said.

"of course I wouldn't have suggested if I didn't." Sam replied.

They soon finished lunch and while Sam cleared up and Tom rang fletch.

Tom soon came of the phone "Fletch says you're welcome to join us."

"I might do later just got bits to do here first" Sam replied.

"Ok we are meeting in half hour." Tom replied as he started drying up the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks sarah4steve for reviewing the last chapter, a great new name by the way.

Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

Chapter two.

Half had gone by really quickly and soon Fletch rang the doorbell. Tom went and opened the door and showed Fletch in.

"Hi Sam, you sure you don't want to join us" Fletch said.

"I would do, but just go and enjoy yourselves as I got boring house hold chores to do, might join you later." Sam said.

Fletch nodded in understanding.

They chatted for a few minutes getting the latest gossip of the ED even though it had only been one work day from leaving.

Tom then kissed Sam on the lips bye. "Sam, I've left you the car, in case you decide to join us as fletch is going to drive, we are going just outside town so give us a call if you want to join us."

"Thanks Tom, go and enjoy yourself." Sam said

Sam then hugged fletch bye.

Tom and Fletch then left.

As soon as they left Sam went and switched the radio on to have some music in the background as she switched her laptop back on. She looked at holidays in Florida and wanted to see if there was a honeymoon suite available. She knew this was unlikely as she was booking it last minute, but that didn't matter to her. She thought it would be nice to be in honeymoon suite but didn't think it was a nessacity as they were booking last minute.

Sam had lots of different sites open to try and find the best hotel, for them, she decided for a central location in Florida. She was both looking at hotels in the actual Disney parks and on international drive. She is happy driving abroad but is just nervous as its been awhile since driving on the other side of the road. Sam decided to text her sister Keeley to go on to Skype to see if she had any recommendations on where to stay. Sam then signed into Skype and decided to look at Disney tickets and car rental while waiting to see if Keeyley will come on Skype.

Sam was on the Olando Disney site and typed in honeymoon tickets and saw what they had to offer and she liked the offer they had, she looked at the different prices and left the page open as she wasn't sure what ticket to buy till she had found a hotel and flights to Florida. She had found honeymoon tickets for both the Disney Parks and Universal Studios including sea world. She left this page open as she started to look at hotels again. She was confused as what one to go for.

Sam's phone then buzzed. "Will be on Skype soon, would love to catch up with you just feeding Jess and will then go on the computer. Sam smiled at the message and decided to go into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She made herself a cup of coffee and then went to sit back down on the sofa and was waiting for Keeley's call. Two minutes later a call came up on Skype. Sam smiled when she saw it was Keeley. Sam answered it "Hey sis." She said.

"Hey how are you, I've got someone here for you to see." Keeley said

"Wow she is getting so big, I'm great I have some news for you." Sam said.

"I know she is, and what is this news." Keeley replied.

"You remember me telling you about Tom." I said.

I then saw Keeley nod

"Well we got married two days ago." I replied and showed her the ring on my finger.

All I could here was Keeley scream excitedly. "when do I get to meet him and he better treat you better than that Dylan otherwise he will have me to answer to." Keeley said after she calmed down a bit.

I just laughed at this "He will deffo treat me better than Dylan did he already has done, I have phoned you up about that, as our wedding was booked last minute I have decided to do surprise honeymoon for Tom to Florida."

Keeley screamed excitedly at this like a kid well it had been a good few years since we saw each other as we hadn't seen each other before I went to afgan at war.

Once Keeley had managed to calm down Sam asked her "Is it best to stay on international drive or in one of the hotels in the Disney park."

"Don't worry about a hotel come and stay at ours." Keeley replied.

"Thanks for the offer sis but it's not just a holiday it's our honeymoon if you get me, of course we will meet up with all of you but don't think it is ideal us staying at yours this time but we take it up in the future." Sam replied.

"That's understandable, I suggest you stay on international drive as from there it is easy to get to both the Disney parks and shops from there and you will need to hire out a car."

"Thanks got any suggestions of any hotels on international drive." Sam asked.

Keeley gave her a few ones to go for she also told her ones that she had been told that weren't good. Keeley had suggested that they went for a hotel that offered at least breakfast as American breakfasts are the best. Sam thanked her and told Keeley that she would see her soon and they would keep in contact about meeting up.

Sam got of the phone beaming and looked the hotels up that were suggested to her by Keeley. Sam also looked up other hotels on international drive. Sam found three hotels she liked the look of that she could get through package deals with the flights included. Sam decided to phone up the three hotels to see if by chance they had the honeymoon suite available. The first hotel Sam rang were quite rude to her on the phone so she wasn't going to choose that one. The second hotel that she rang said at this late notice they were afraid the honeymoon suite wasn't available but they could offer the next room down available and make it look like a honeymoon suite and sprinkle confetti on the bed for when they arrived. Sam liked that, and informed the receptionist that they had found the hotel in through a website giving a package deal including flights. The receptionist informed Sam to book the holiday through this website and then phone them back with their booking reference so they can give them the honeymoon package in a different room which might be an extra charge depending what room we go for. Sam thanked her and told her that was no problem, she then put the phone down and decided to ring the third hotel that she liked the look of. After getting of the phone with them, Sam decided she liked the second hotel that she spoke to and went on her my laptop and booked the package deal. Sam entered all her card details and there passport details, luckily Tom's passport was in the same place as her passport. She then went and booked our Disney tickets. Sam had booked the holiday for three weeks. She had managed to book it so they were leaving the next day. When Sam booked the package deal she had also managed to add rent a car as extra in to that price as it was a good deal and travel insurance.

Sam then checked her emails which gave her the booking reference number so she called the hotel and asked to speak to the receptionist Josephine, this was who she spoke to before. Sam gave Josephine the booking reference number and had to pay an extra £40 to upgrade to the honeymoon package. Sam agreed to this and gave Josephine her card number to pay for it. Sam then said bye and thanked Josephine before hanging up.

Once Sam had made sure she had booked everything she went and got her clothes out for her and Tom. It was the middle of July so she knew it would be very hot in Florida so she packed lots of vest tops and shorts for her and managed to find Tom's shorts and t-shirsts.

I know Sam and Tom left in December but for the sake of this story I am going to make them leave Holby ED in July.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your comments are all appreciated. Please put in review any ideas or pm me them that you want to happen on the honeymoon or at anypoint in this fanfic.

Chapter 3

An hour later Sam had everything packed that she thought they needed including toiletries. Sam had a small ironing pile to get done of clothes they wanted to take, she decided the rest of the ironing could wait till they get back from their honeymoon. Sam went downstairs and set the iron up and put the TV while she was doing the ironing. She managed to get it all done in half an hour. She then went and added it to the suitcase. Sam hoped she had packed everything that Tom would want. She then phoned a cab company and booked a cab to pick them up at 5 in the morning as they had an early flight in the morning around. Once that was all booked I ensured we had everything before texting Tom. "Hope you guys have had a good afternoon, don't fancy going out this evening why don't you both come back here and we can have a takeaway if you guys haven't eaten and then just have a chilled night watching movies."

Sam then decided to flop in front of the TV for a bit, she flicked through the channels and couldn't find anything to start of with and decided to watch friends even though she had seen that episode a million times. Even though she had watched the programme millions of times it still made her laugh.

….

Out of town Fletch and Tom had gone to a pool, bar, snooker place. They were in the middle of playing doubles on pool with a couple that they had got talking to that afternoon. They had been playing on the table next to them and they had kept in each others way and apologising and somehow they had got talking when they decided to play doubles with them. They were on the second game of doubles the couple James and Anabell had one the first game. It was Fletch's go and Tom wasn't paying to much attention as he had just felt his phone vibrate and read Sam's text. Fletch had managed to pot two red balls which was their colour this game. "Oii mate pay attention." Fletch called over to Tom.

"Oh sorry Sam just text me." Tom replied.

Fletch nodded in response "Typical timing though you just missed me pot two balls."

This made Tom laugh.

"I didn't mean it that way." Fletch said.

James and Anabell caught on quickly and just couldn't help but laugh. Fletch laughed slightly and then took his turn. James then took his turn. While James was taking his turn Fletch asked Tom "What did Sam want, is she joining us."

"No she is not joining us here but has suggested a takeaway and movie night back at ours for both of us." Tom said as he went to take his turn.

Tom managed to pot the white ball, giving Anabell two shots.

"Sounds good to me" Fletch replied to me after my go.

Tom nodded and replied to Sam "Sounds good, just finishing a game of pool and then we will drive home.

Sam's phone buzzed on the table next to the sofa, she picked up and read the text and smiled. She decided to get up and hide the documents for their holiday and their bags into the spare room. She just left the paper that she had said that they were going on a three week honeymoon but didn't state where they were going. Sam was going to leave this as a surprise to when they got to the airport. Once she had done this she got the takeaway menu's out and then went and sat in front of the TV this time choosing to watch scrubs.

Once Tom, Fletch, James and Anabell had finished their game they said their byes. They had got on so well that they had decided to swap email addresses and were hoping to meet up at some point. Tom and Fletch then walked out to Fletch's car and got in it and Fletch drove back to Sam and Tom's place. They had the radio playing on the car journey home. A song came on and Fletch just started singing along to it with his bad singing voice which made Tom laugh a bit.

They soon arrived back at the flat and Tom let them both in. "Hi we're back" Tom called.

Sam came out and kissed Tom before giving Fletch a hug. "How was your afternoon she asked?

"It was lovely we had a few games of pool and we met a nice couple and ended up playing doubles with them, how was your afternoon." Tom said.

"Sounds good, was boring got a few jobs done and then just been watching TV" Sam managed to say convincingly.

Fletch had noticed the menus on the table and had started looking at them while Sam and Tom chatted. They then all looked at the menus and decided on getting Chinese. They chose to get several dishes and to share all them. They had chosen with were lemon chicken, sweet and sour chicken, egg fried rice, noodles, seawed and prawn crackers amongst other things. Sam phoned and ordered the takeaway giving the person on the phone their address first and their orders. They were told it would be delivered in about 45mins to an hour and were told they would have to pay £27.50 for their order on delivery.

Sam got of the phone and they decided on a film to watch. They had decided on watching the hangover and they had all agreed that the first one was the best. Sam was itching on telling Tom about the surprise but decided to do later in the evening to avoid too much questioning from Tom about where they were going. They put the film on and all sat on the sofa and watched the film. Sam was cuddled up to Tom, but did it in a way that it wouldn't upset Fletch in his situation. Fletch was sitting sprawled out on the other sofa. We were all so into the film that we groaned when we heard the doorbell go. Tom got up of the Sofa and grabbed his wallet before walking to the door and paying for our food and brought our food through to the lounge. Sam had paused the TV and had gone to get some plates and brought them in. "Does anyone else want another drink" She asked.

Tom and Fletch shook their heads still having a bottle of beer each. Sam sat down and handed the plates out. They all served themselves some food, once everyone had everything they wanted for now they resumed their positions on the sofa and carried on watching the film while eating their dinner.

After finishing their dinners they were all stuffed and carried on watching the film. When the film finished Tom started clearing up both Sam and Fletch helped clear up. They were finished in no time.

"I better get going" Fletch said.

"Fletch why you don't stay in the spare tonight, instead of the B & B that you have been staying in" Sam suggested.

"You sure you don't mind." Fletch said.

"Of course not" Tom replied.

"Thanks guys, do you wanna watch another film then" Fletch said.

"Yea what one shall we watch now" Tom said.

"Not horror" Sam replied.

The two boys were looking at the film and we all decided on not another teen movie which was Sam's film

"I've not seen that in years but it is very funny" Sam replied.

Tom was about to the film on when Sam said "Tom wait a sec" and then she passed him an envelope.

Tom face was a picture and made Sam laugh he was very confused.

"Just open it and you will understand." Sam said.

Tom just nodded and opened it and read the typed piece of paper in the envelope his mouth fell open in shock. Tom walked over to Sam and gave her a passionate kiss and hug.

"Get a room guys" Fletch laughed.

Sam broke away from the kiss and said sorry.

Tom then passed Fletch the piece of paper as he was to in shock to speak.

Fletch read the piece of paper and then smiled "No wonder, wow Sam is that what you have been planning this afternoon" Fletch said clicking with her.

Sam nodded.

Tom managed to find his voice "Thanks Sam, where are we going and how did you manage to get it this late for tomorrow."

"Where we are going is a surprise, and no I will not tell you where we are going" Sam said seeing Tom's face.

Tom then had a sad face but hugged his wife "You are the most amazing wife ever" he said.

"I have been thinking that while we are on our honeymoon Fletch might as well move in here he can keep an eye on the place for us and it is better than that B&B he is staying in." Sam suggested.

Tom agreed with the idea.

"Thanks guys" Fletch said.

They then sat on the sofa and watched the movie and heading to bed after it finished as they were going to be up early in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A special thanks to Sarah4stever and tam for reviewing the last chapter.

Chapter 4

Tom's PVO

Sam had just handed me an envelope which completely confused. She just told me to open it and I did. I read the piece of paper that she had placed in the envelope and was gobsmacked. I was completely speechless, I just pulled Sam into a hug and snoged her completely forgetting Fletch was in the room. After fletch made his presence in the room I passed him the bit of paper still to speechless to talk. I couldn't believe Sam had planned this she was the best wife ever which I told her. A few minutes later we put the film on after deciding that Fletch can move in here while we are away. I just cuddled up to Sam as we watched the movie, the smile on my face just wouldn't go. I wasn't fully paying attention to the film, as my mind kept wondering of to where Sam was taking me for our honeymoon. I was itching to know but knew Sam wouldn't tell me, so decided to not to ask.

End of PVO

A few hours later the film finished.

I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed we need to be up early and Tom I take it you have travel insurance otherwise we will have to get you some now." Sam said.

"Yes I have travel insurance through my bank, I'm coming up with you babe, we just need to sort the spare room out for fletch." Tom replied.

"I thought you would have, sorted that out earlier, I will show fletch where it is and show him quickly where everything is for when he stays here." Sam said.

Tom nodded and kissed Sam on the cheek before they both got up and went to the kitchen. Sam showed Fletch where they kept everything from the plates, cutlery and utensils to what they had in the fridge and freezer. Sam informed Fletch that he was welcome to eat any food in the house including what was in the fridge and freezer . Fletch thanked them. Once they had finished showing Fletch the kitchen they showed him upstairs and took him to the spare room where he would be staying. They then showed him the bathroom and Tom explained how there shower worked and how to place the curtain so the water didn't spill out.

Once they had shown him this Tom offered Fletch an old T-shirt to wear for that night as he hadn't expected to stay. Fletch thanked him then they said their goodnights and went to bed. It was only just gone ten but they knew they had to get up early. Fletch could of stayed downstairs but decided to go sleep as he wanted to get up in the morning to wave the couple of on their honeymoon as they had been amazing friends to him. Sam and Tom got changed into their pyjamas and headed to bed. Sam had set the alarm for 3:45in the morning as she knew they would only be getting dressed in the morning as it was early and they could have breakfast once they had checked and were through security at the airport.

Sam fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, however Tom was finding it more difficult to get to asleep as he was excited and just wanted to know where they were going for their honeymoon. He wanted to get sleep as he wanted to be awake to enjoy the holiday but was finding it difficult. He was like a little kid excited for his holiday. He ended up playing on his phone for a bit. Tom drifted of for a bit and then woke up all excited around half 12, he looked at his clock and sighed. Tom laid there for ages, he must of eventually gone back to sleep as he sighed when the alarm went of. He looked at his phone and sighed when he saw the time but then quickly smiled as he got up quickly all excitedly and got in the shower. While Tom was in the shower she made sure they had all the documents and their passports packed and got ready. Tom was out the shower and Sam had a quick one before packing the last of their toiletries.

Then they took their case downstairs. Fletch sleepily came out.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to wake you up." Tom said.

"Don't worry I wanted to get up to say bye to you to and have a good holiday." Fletch said.

The time was now 4:50 and the taxi was going to be there. Sam did one last check in the case to check they had everything.

"Tom the only clue I'm giving you is we are going somewhere hot just check I've packed everything you want." Sam said.

Tom nodded and checked his wardrobe, he just added a couple of bits and any toiletries he needed that Sam hadn't. Soon the taxi arrived and they loaded it with their suitcase. They said bye to Fletch before getting in the taxi.

The driver in the taxi asked them where they were going to.

"I would say but it is a surprise for my husband here and I don't want to ruin it" Sam replied.

"I understand that" the taxi driver said.

They soon arrived at Holby City airport and they paid the taxi driver and then wheeled their cases along and stood in the long queue for the airline to book. Tom was standing all excited trying to find out where they were going.

The next chapter Tom will find out where they are going for their honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5 - the surprise revealed

Thank you to sarah4steve, MrsCuckoo, bethbabs and guests for reviewing the last chapter.

Chapter 5

Tom was getting agitated in the queue he just wanted to know where they were going but Sam wouldn't tell him. The queue was moving slowly.

"God I didn't expect it to be this busy at this time." Sam sighed.

"Well at least you know where we are going" Tom retorted.

"That's what a surprise is" Sam stated.

At this Tom pulled Sam into a hug and kissed her passionately. Tom and Sam were to busy kissing each other to realise that the queue had moved forward again until the person behind them coughed to let them know. At the sound of the cough they broke up from their kiss and realised the queue had moved forward. Sam had gone red in slight embarrassment.

Soon they were at the front of the queue waiting to be called over to the next free counter to check in. They were shortly called over and pushed their trolley over with their bags over so they could check in. Sam went in her bag and quickly pulled out their travel details and passports and handed to the person on the counter without saying a word. The lady on the counter looked at their passports and then told them to put the first case on the barrier. Tom put the case on the counter and it came up as 18kg.

"Before I put this threw just confirming you are going to Florida." The lady asked.

"Yes we are." Sam replied hoping that Tom hadn't heard her.

But she was wrong and Tom jumped around all excited and like a little kid.

The lady looked at him weirdly and put a tag on the case before asking for the next case. Sam started to lift up the case but struggled. "Babe, I know you're excited but some help here." Sam said.

Tom nodded and lifted the case up on to the barrier. Once the cases went through the lady at the counter handed them back their passports with their boarding pass. Sam and Tom then left the queue and walked towards security.

Tom's PVO

I can't believe it Sam has gone and booked Florida for our honeymoon. I just screamed and jumped around when the lady behind the desk confirmed where we were going. She was probably thinning what a nutter but I don't care as I have the best wife ever I can't believe she has booked a honeymoon in Florida. We exit the queue after checking in and are walking towards security when I decide we should stop. Sam looks at me confused till I put my hand luggage down and pick her placing her bag next to mine. I then pull her in to a passionate kiss and spin her around. After a few minutes we break apart and I put Sam back down on the floor. "You really are the best wife Mrs Kent, I still can't believe you have booked Florida for our honeymoon, have you booked us Disney tickets." I said beaming.

"You will just have to wait and see" Sam said cheekily before picking her hand luggage up and heading towards security.

I just nodded to that response and picked up his hand luggage and caught up with Sam as we joined the queues going through security. As we joined the queue I asked Sam "your sister lives in Florida doesn't she am I going to meet her."

"Well remembered babe, and yes we will meet my sister, her husband and kids." Sam replied.

"Don't sound so shocked babe, I do listen to you." I replied.

End of PVO.

Sam and Tom were standing in the queue to go through security checks steadily. They soon got to the bit where they got there bags scanned and had to go through the metal dictator. Sam put their small liquids into a small bag. She had hand sanitiser, mouth wash, hand cream, that she put in a clear plastic bag. They then put their bags in the tray and Sam then went through the metal detector and it didn't beep. Tom got through and it beeped. So they searched Tom head to toe including his pockets but found nothing. They then picked their bags up and walked through the rest of security. Sam just laughed at Tom being stopped and searched. Tom just playfully slapped Sam on the arse.

They got through security and decided they wanted to look at duty free but Sam was quite hungry so they went to get some breakfast. They had a look round and decided on a nice café. Sam decided to get a fry up and she expected Tom to get an English breakfast but he didn't he just got a couple of croissants. "Babe you sure that's enough it's a ten hour flight." Sam said.

Tom nodded he didn't each that much before flying as he normally got travel sick. They ordered their food and then sat at the table, they had both ordered coffees with their drink. They were just chatting as they ate breakfast. Tom was trying to find information about the hotel but Sam wasn't giving anything away.

Once they finished eating they decided to go to get drinks and food for the plane. They both got a couple of bottles of water each, and a couple of magazines and a puzzle book.

"Babe did you bring travel sickness tablets with you." Tom asked.

Sam shook her head "sorry babe I didn't bring any I didn't know you will need them."

"That's ok but can we get some now" Tom asked.

"Of course we can you should have said something" Sam said feeling bad.

"It's ok" Tom said.

They then headed to boots to the medicine section. They picked up what they needed and headed to the counter and paid for their items.

Once they had done this they then quickly looked round duty free before hearing their flight being called and went and sat down waiting to be called. While they were waiting to be called Tom took his travel sickness pills.


	6. Chapter 6 - the flight

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

For those of you wanting Sam to get pregnant are going to have to wait awhile as I want them to enjoy the start of married life first.

Chapter 6

Tom and Sam were sitting in the waiting area snuggled up to each other waiting for the call to board the plane. They were just sitting there quietly in their own thoughts but it wasn't awkward at all. Tom got up and Sam sighed. "Babe I'm just using the toilet" Tom said. Sam nodded understanding he wanted to relieve himself but slightly annoyed he gave her no warning as she was comfortable. Tom was in the toilet when the speedy boarders, disabled people were called to board.

Tom came out of the toilet and went over and hugged Sam and then they joined the queue of other passengers waiting to board the plane. As they were walking outside Sam squeezed Tom's hand seeing he was getting slightly nervous at flying. Tom doesn't mind the flying it's just he always gets conscious about his travel sickness when travelling.

Once all the speedy boarders and disabled had boarded the plane they started to let everyone else through. Soon Sam and Tom were at the front of the queue and went outside and quickly asked someone to take a photo of them outside the plane. Tom had his arm round Sam when the photo was taken. Tom then took his phone back and took a photo of the two friends who one of had taken a photo of them two. They then boarded the plane and found there sears. They put their bags under the seat, Tom had emptied out one of the carrier bags out and put the contents in to their hand luggage bag and tucked the spare carrier by the side of him in case he needed at a later stage in the journey.

Once everyone was seated the air stewardess gave the safety instructions as they started of driving to the runway where they joined the planes ready to take of. Sam gives tom a few boiled sweets for him to suck ready for take of. Tom thanked her as he took the sweets from her. Tom put one in his mouth. Soon the plane was ready to take of. Sam looked out the window at the scenery whereas Tom decided not to and just looked ahead. They held hands for take off.

Soon they were above the clouds and they were both waiting for the seatbelt sign to go of. It went of a few minutes later and Tom unplugged his seatbelt and got his Ipod out and listened to some music for the journey. Sam decided to read a magazine to keep her occupied. Sam then decided to kiss Tom on the cheek and he smiled at her and kissed Sam on the lips in return. They then cuddled up as best as they could, they were glad that the arm rest could go up and cuddled up to each other.

About an hour an half into the journey Tom had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder. She stroked his hair as he slept. She had got bored of reading her magazine and had settled on watching a film that was on the plane. The film made her laugh at certain bits. She sat there content watching in breathing Tom's familiar scent and cuddling him as he slept. Tom stirred slightly and Sam managed to sooth him back to sleep easily. Sam sighed hoping he would sleep most the journey and she would wake him when he had to take his travel sickness pills again.

When the film finished, Sam flicked through what other films were on and picked one. She wasn't as keen on this one but she didn't want to move to get her book out as she didn't want to wake tom. They were about four hours into their journey, Sam was starting to get a bit tired as they had been up early that morning, but was making sure she was staying awake so she could gently wake Tom to give him more travel sickness pills as he had told her he would need a dose around 5-6 hrs into the journey.

However Sam was struggling to keep her eyes open half hour into the film and she soon fell asleep with tom still asleep in her shoulder. They both slept for awhile, a few hours later Tom stirred, they were now six and half hours into their journey. Tom had woken up feeling very nauseous. He just sighed to himself as he put his head and stretched and then got his bottle of water. As Tom took his water he noticed Sam was asleep, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her and just hope the nauseous feeling would go away. He took a sip from the bottle, however that just made him feel worse and he quickly grabbed the carrier by the side of him. He just wanted Sam.

"Sa" Tom started saying but he couldn't finish what he was saying as he violently puked into the bag he was holding.

The noise of someone vomiting woke Sam suddenly it took her a minute to realise it was Tom.

"shhh its ok babe just get it all out" She soothed Tom and rubbed his back. A steward had come over to check on Tom and went to fetch bags for them in case they needed it.

A few minutes later Tom made the signal that he had finished being sick. Sam nodded and gently hugged tom before passing him some water and then a mint. Tom weakly smiled at Sam as he still felt awful. The steward came back with some more bags for them and then discarded the tied bag that Sam had given her.

Tom then leaned into Sam and Sam comforted him.

"Do you feel better now babe." Sam asked.

Tom just shrugged.

Sam felt guilty as she looked at her watch and noticed the time. "sorry I fell asleep, I was doing my best to stay awake so I could give you your travel sickness pills do you want them now."

"Not your fault" Tom mumbled

Sam smiled and kissed her husband even though he was quite sweaty. Sam decided to turn the fan on that was above them. She then got out the travel sickness pills. She then handed Tom the tablet and some water. Tom gulped some water down as he took the tablet down. Almost immediately he grabbed one of the bags and threw it all back up. Sam rubbed his back as he continued to puke up. Once he had finished being sick he snuggled into Sam and had a mint to take away the taste of the mint. Sam hugged him gently and soothed him, she noticed he looked slightly paler than normal.

Sam then got annoyed at over hearing other passengers saying they didn't want to be near someone who was ill, others were saying there sympathy at being ill on holiday

"He is not ill, he just has severe travel sickness" Sam snapped.

"how would you know he is not ill" A man from the same row but other side of the isle said.

"I think I would know if my husband was ill since we are both doctors, and since he has suffered from travel sickness before when flying" Sam retorted.

This shut the other passengers up and they all felt sorry for him.

Tom had gone all red and embarrassed from this shouting match. Sam then sat back down and comforted her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I just want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter.

For and everyone else reading this fanfic I can't always update straight away as I do work full time and have other things to do so please be patient and carry on reading this fanfic when I am able to update.

Just a little moan To the guest who moaned about me using babe in this fanfic, I have tried using it less and it may not of been used on the show by their characters but fanfics are all about your own take on it and they have pet names for each other out of work basis. If you don't like it don't read it. Enough of my moan and to get on with the next chapter, thanks again to everyone for reviewing and reading this fanfic

Chapter 7

For the rest of the journey Tom was on and of sick. Most of the time in was into the bag that had been provided, a few times he had made it to the toilet to throw up in. In the end he was throwing up a yellow mucusy colour as he had nothing left in his system. Sam felt bad for him, but everything she tried didn't work. The motion of the plane wasn't helping and Tom couldn't wait for it to land and he could get out of the plane. Tom just sighed as he puked again. It had never been this bad before, and he didn't know why it was. Sam rubbed circles round his back as he puked into the bag she was holding for him. By now Sam and Tom had been moved to first class as there was more room and not as many people to stare at Tom. Tom was grateful for this as he felt awful and hated others that were staring at him. Sam felt sorry for Tom he had started complaining of headache but there was nothing she could do as he couldn't keep anything down. He had managed to keep a few sips of water down but that was about it. Luckily the stewards had one them headache patches which they gave to Tom which he was grateful for.

The seatbelt sign went back on so they could start to descend. Sam held Tom's hand "darling, its ok we are soon going to be of this plane."

Tom didn't reply just squeezed Sam's hand but let go to hold the bag to puke into. Sam did the best she could to comfort him while they had their seatbelts on. Tom just felt dreadful and completely drained. He couldn't wait to get of this plane and to just sleep. He sighed to himself as he thought that shouldn't be what he first thought of for their first day of their honeymoon. Tom finished being sick and got a fresh bag and passed the used one to a passing steward. "sorry" Tom muttered.

"It's ok you can't help it." The steward said.

Tom managed to smile weakly.

About fifteen minutes later they landed and their land was very bumpy making Tom's stomach jolt even more. The bumpy landing made Tom puke up even more. Sam comforted her husband. Tom even got some of the puke over himself and the floor as he missed the bag. The seatbelt sign went of and Sam unbuckled herself quickly to help clean Tom up. Everyone was told to stay in their seats till told to. Luckily Sam and Tom were the first ones of the plane as they were escorted. Tom couldn't wait to get a bit of fresh air.

"sorry about the mess" Tom said shyly to the steward that escorted them of the plane.

"don't worry about it just hope you feel better soon." The steward said.

Tom thanked him.

Sam and Tom had managed to get through security and passport control really quickly as they had a medic with them. They managed to get through in record time. The medic stayed with Tom on the seat with their hand luggage as Sam went and got the cases. Tom still felt slightly sick from the flight and was holding a bag instead. Their cases were on the barriers yet as they hadn't been long of the plane. Sam sat with Tom while waiting for the cases to be let of the plane. Tom just snuggled into Sam and shut his eyes for a second. Sam stroked his hair, which tom found very soothing.

The medic got up "take care tom get better soon."

Thanks for your help, who I need to confirm out flight details back home to upgrade to first class." Sam said.

"just ring up the airport company, or you can do it at the information desk." The medic replied before leaving and getting on with his job.

Just over five minutes later the cases started to come through on the barrier.

"Tom I just need to get our cases just lean against the wall and there is a carrier bag on your lap in case you need it." Sam said.

Tom just groaned but did as Sam said. Sam then got up to get the cases. She saw her one come along and went and grabbed it and then Toms came through a few minutes later. She pulled both cases to over to where tom was.

Sam sighed as she saw Tom heave and retch into the bag left on his lap. Sam rubbed his back. Nothing was coming up Tom was just heaving and retching. Tom has a sip of water. " Sam suggested. Tom took a sip of water and just spat it out again before taking another sip and feeling slightly better and sat back up and snuggled into Sam who kissed him on the cheek.

"Tom I'm just going to get a trolley for all our luggage just stay here." Sam said.

Tom nodded and stayed their with all their luggage. Sam went and got a trolley and then went back to Tom and loaded the trolley.

"Tom darling I think you should have another travel sickness pill as we are driving to the hotel soon, when you feel up to it." Sam said.

Tom sighed but nodded in understanding. Sam had a feeling that they may be in for a long ride.

Ten minutes later "sweetie shall we go and pick the car up." Tom said.

Sam nodded smiling and stood up and then helped tom get up and steady him. Sam pushed the trolley with all their bags and tom walked slowly to where the rented cars were. They choose a car really quick that they liked the look of. Tom went to get in the passenger side and then realised it was the wrong side and went to the other side. Sam loaded the boot up.

Once the boot was loaded Sam gave Tom plenty of carrier bags in case he needed it and passed him a bottle of water. Tom smiled at her before shutting his eyes. Sam then drove of but drove slower than normal knowing how sensitive Tom would be after flying. Tom slept for a bit of the car journey and then woke up with that familiar feeling and was sick. Sam pulled over and helped Tom out of the car and he was sick on the side of the road. Once tom had finished being sick Sam helped him back in the car and she drove of again. Sam got hooted a couple of times for driving slow but she didn't care she was just worried about Tom.

Tom was sick a couple more times on the journey. At one point Sam was getting worried if he had caught something and it wasn't just his travel sickness but she couldn't let her worry about that now she would see what he was like after having a sleep once they got to the hotel. After just over two hours drive they arrived at their hotel in International Drive in Florida. It would have been a shorter journey but Sam had to stop a few times and drove slower than normal.

Once Sam was parked up she helped Tom out of the car. Tom was feeling quite weak so Tom helped him walk to the hotel and sat him down before she went and slowly got their cases out of the car. Once they had got everything they needed, Sam went over to the reception desk and booked them in. The receptionist checked their passports and documents.

"I hear a congratulations is in order going by the fact you have got our honeymoon package." The receptionist said.

Sam thanked her as she took her room key.

"Hi my name is Tony I work here and am going to help take your bags up." Tony said.

"Thanks." Sam said before going to help Tom up and he leaned against her as they walked.

Tony saw Sam struggling and called over another of his work colleagues and asked him to help them.

They soon entered their room and both Tom and Sam gasped at how beautiful it was.

Sam thanked the workers who helped them take their bags up. They left them to it.

Sam sat Tom down on the bed and took his shoes of before helping him to lie down on the bed. Tom was lying on all the confetti but neither cared knowing Tom just needed to sleep. Sam then placed the bin by the side of the bed. Tom fell into a deep sleep pretty much straight away. Sam unpacked quietly as Tom slept.

"Hey Keeley at hotel amazing, is the plan still for you to meet us in magic kingdom once the kids have finished school.

Sam then read a text from Zoe "So fletch tells me you have taken Tom on a surprise honeymoon, why didn't you tell me and where have you taken him, bet it somewhere hot knowing you, jealous but enjoy need to have catch ups when you get back"

Sam smiled at this text and wrote Zoe a text back.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for Sarah4steve for reviewing the last chapter your comments mean a lot to me.

Chapter 8

Sam had managed to unpack everything and checked on a sleeping peaceful Tom before going to sit down and read her magazine. Sam decided to leave Tom to sleep for longer, after how ill he was on the journey. Sam started to read an article in her magazine and then felt her phone vibrate. "you lucky buggers, but enjoy can't wait to hear all about it and see the pics when you get back, Zo." Zoe had replied to Sam message.

"I know just can't believe got it so last minute deffo have to do a catch up with you when we get back hope everything is going ok at the ED." Sam replied.

A few hours later Tom woke up feeling much better and was starving. He stretched and lay there for a few minutes and then got up. Sam was in her own world when Tom crept up quietly behind Sam and he grabbed her from behind. Sam squealed before turning round and seeing Tom, she pecked him on the cheek. "You look much better babe." Sam said.

"feel much better sweetie, now is there something to eat here." Tom said.

Sam just burst out laughing before grabbing the room service menu.

"does something appeal to you on here or we could go out." Sam suggested.

Tom read the menu quickly. "I'm happy with this if you are I'm starving."

Sam nodded. Tom told Sam what he wanted and she ordered the food. Sam put the phone down and Tom just pulled her into a hug and started to passionately kiss Sam. They only broke away from some air.

"You are the most amazing wife and thank you for being amazing on that flight, I have never been that ill before and was very embarrassed" Tom admitted.

Sam smiled. "babe it wasn't your fault you couldn't help it." Sam said.

They just snuggled up to each other waiting for their food to come.

"So when am I going to meet this sister of yours." Tom queried.

"Tom lets enjoy our first day of our honeymoon just us you will meet Keeley husband and kids later on this holiday." Sam said.

Tom nodded "of course just want to meet my sister in law and kids." He said as he enveloped Sam in a kiss. They broke apart from kissing at hearing the knock on the door. "room service" came a voice.

"come in" Sam called.

The food was delivered with some champagne which they hadn't organised.

"Thanks but we didn't order this" Sam said.

"It's on the house a congratulations on getting married from the hotel" The hotel worker said.

"Thanks you didn't need to" Tom said getting up and taking the food and drink.

The worker smiled at them before leaving "feel free to order room service when you want and enjoy your stay here."

Tom and Sam thanked him. Tom then poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to Sam. They clinked their glasses together. "to us" Tom said smiling. "To us and our future" Sam replied. Kissing Tom before taking a sip of champagne. Tom's tummy then rumbled causing them to break away from the kiss and both laugh.

"sorry about that think something is telling me it's time to eat." Tom laughed.

"Sam laughed to. "Lets eat up then and Tom don't have to much champagne after what happened earlier, have some water and we can save the champagne for later." Sam said the drness coming out her.

Tom smiled as he put his plate on his lap "Yes Dr Nicholls or rather Dr Kent." Tom said smiling.

Sam laughed at this "may stay Dr Nicholls just for work but not decided yet."

Tom nodded in understanding. They both ate their food and drink, Tom made sure he drunk a glass of water as well as his glass of Champagne.

They shortly finished their lunch and cuddled up with each other. Tom looked at his phone for the first time that day and had about three texts from Fletch. "Someone is eager to find out where you have taken me I would of thought you would have told him by now." Tom said. Sam laughed at this "thought I would give you that honour of telling him I have just told Zoe." Tom smiled at Sam and kissed her. When they broke away from the kiss Tom quickly typed Fletch a kiss.

"She has taken me to Florida for our honeymoon, finally get to meet her sister, and go round Disney, hope everything is ok back in Holby Tom."

Fletch was on a break at work when he got the text. "Lucky git, bet the weather is lovely over there, enjoy don't do anything I wouldn't do ;) Holby is just the same busy as ever."

Tom heard his phone buzz but ignored it as he was passionately kissing Sam and things got heated pretty quickly. Tom soon moved down to kiss Sam on the neck. Sam lay there enjoying it. Tom started sucking down on Sam's neck giving her a love bite. "mmmm" Sam said laying there enjoying it. When Tom finished Sam rolled him over and took Tom's top of quickly and kissed him down his chest. Tom then took Sam's top and bra of and cupped her breasts massaging it. Sam lay there enjoying it before getting Tom to lower his trousers and pants before taking his manhood in her hand and rubbing it up and down. Tom just lay there enjoying it for a minute before going to massaging Sam's breasts at the same time. Tom got hard pretty quickly and soon entered Sam and they had the most amazing sex. Once they had finished they were both breathless laying in each others arms in silence. "That was amazing." Tom panted.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who is reading a reviewing this fanfic. If you have any ideas for future chapters please PM me or write in a review. For those of you asking Sam to be pregnant please can you stop as I have got lots of ideas before that happens but please carry on reading this fanfic.

Chapter 9

Sam and Tom had been laying in each others arms in silence but a comfortable silence both reliving there amazing sex that they just had for about ten minutes. Tom decided to break that silence and decided to pick some of the confetti up on the bed and pour all over Sam. This caused Sam to laugh and she then picked up some confetti and rubbed it all over Tom's naked chest. Tom laughed as it tickled slightly. They then had a confetti fight and ended up chasing each other round the room. Neither cared that they were still naked while they had this confetti fight. They were just both laughing about covered in confetti.

"Tom that's enough now" Sam said.

Tom nodded and went over and enveloped Sam into a hug, but what Sam didn't know was that Tom still had a handful of confetti in his hand which he sprinkled into her hair as they kissed each other passionately. "Tom," Sam exclaimed breaking up from the kiss.

Tom just looked at Sam. "I told you enough, I'm going for a shower to clean up." Sam said annoyed.

"I was just having a laugh." Tom said.

"It was to start of with, but not when I told you enough." Sam said annoyed before walking into the bathroom.

Sam got in the hot shower and washed all the confetti of her. Tom left her for a few minutes to calm down before he tried the bathroom door. To his luck it wasn't locked.

Tom walked into the bathroom "room for one more." He said sexily.

Sam was annoyed at him but couldn't resist his sexy voice. "As long as no more confetti. Tom then climbed into the shower and let the water run over him. Sam then helped wash the confetti of Tom and Tom made sure all the confetti was washed of Sam. They then cuddled under the running water and it got heated pretty quickly as they had sex in the shower. They both savoured this moment.

They turned the shower of and Tom quickly grabbed them a towel each. He wrapped one round him and then one round Sam. Tom then got out the shower and then helped Sam up out of the shower. Tom then picked Sam up wedding style causing Sam to laugh. Tom then carried Sam in her towel over to their bed and moved the confetti over so neither of them where sitting in the confetti. They then snuggled up to each other. "What was that for." Sam said.

"I couldn't carry you like that earlier, so decided to do it now." Tom said.

Sam laughed and kissed Tom passionately. Things turned pretty heated quickly as Tom pushed Sam back on to the bed and they had sex again. "That was even more amazing." Sam whispered once they had finished. They just lay in each others arms waiting to come down from their excitement. Sam was laying on Tom's chest and could hear his heart beating really fast.

They lay there for ages just cuddling up in bed, just relieving the events of that afternoon. "You are just so amazing." Tom said.

Sam blushed "thanks, your amazing to." Sam said.

"As much as I'm enjoying this shall we get dressed and go exploring." Tom said.

"mmmm soon." Sam said to comfy to move.

Tom nodded and cuddled his wife.

Half hour after Tom's suggestion of exploring they had both decided to get dressed. They both had managed to get confetti on them again when they lay the bed. They brushed it of each other. Sam showed Tom where she unpacked his stuff. "If you need to move anything just move it, I hope you have everything you need." Sam said.

Tom looked through his clothes that Sam had packed. "Thanks everything seems here." Tom said as he grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt to change in to. Sam had already put her top and shorts on, she was in the middle of styling her hair. Twenty minutes after starting to get ready they were ready to leave. They made sure they had everything before leaving the hotel and going for a walk down international drive. They walked out hand in hand. They went into a couple of touristy shops and just had a nice walk.

They had been having a nice walk and saw a nice restaurant and stopped there for dinner. They ordered their food and chatted while they waited for it. Sam had a glass of wine with her meal while Tom had a beer with his meal. Their food then came and they ate their food. They had gone to an American dinner and were both having a burger and fries. Once they had finished their dinner they paid and went for a walk. Soon they were walking back to the hotel. They were outside their room and Sam unlocked it and was about to walk in when Tom picked her up and carried her over to their bed. Sam passionately kissed Tom, and he passionately kissed her back.

Things got heated quickly and they both undressed each other and Sam teased Tom by kissing his chest all the way down to his man hood and then kissed him back up his body, till she met with his lips. Sam then slipped her tongue into Tom's mouth and they kissed each other with their tongues. They broke away smirking at each other as they quickly pulled the rest of their clothes of and ended up having sex. They lay there in each others arms afterwards both breathless, and hearts were racing from the excitement. Tom kissed Sam on the cheek, Sam turned her head and their lips met and they passionately kissed. They soon broke apart and snuggled up to each other, and chatted to each other before they drifted of to sleep. It was still early but they had been up early that morning with getting up early for their flight. The next day would be busy but Tom didn't know what they would be doing. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Next chapter first day in Disney.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again to everyone who both read and reviewed the last chapter.

Chapter 10

Tom woke up first and thought they were still in their bedroom at home. He looked beside him and saw his beautiful wife peacefully sleeping. He just lay there enjoying her scent before getting up to head to their bathroom. He was about to head out the room before he noticed they were in a hotel room. As he entered the bathroom he walked in there smiling as he remembered they were in Florida.

Tom came out the bathroom beaming and excited like a kid he didn't care that Sam was sleeping. Tom just bounded on the bed. Sam just groaned in her sleep. Tom kissed Sam on the cheek "Babe wake up we are in Florida, hopefully going to Disney." Tom said excitedly as a little kid. Sam groaned "Tom what time is it." She said half asleep. Tom looked at his watch and said "half 7".

"Let me sleep for a bit longer." Sam groaned.

Tom sighed and left her to sleep to longer but he was to excited to get back to sleep so decided to go for a quick walk. He chucked some shorts and t-shirt on and went for a walk around the hotel. He left Sam a note to tell her where he went.

Tom had a nice walk around the hotel which they had only briefly looked around yesterday. He noticed the hotel offered massages and other spa treatments enquire for prices. Tom went to the desk and asked what treatments they had on offer and the prices. Tom took note of these as he wanted to surprise Sam with some treatments but needed to find out when he could fit it in.

Once Tom had finished enquiring about the spa treatments and had a quick look round the hotel he looked at his watch and noticed it was coming up for 8:45. He better head up and see if Sam was awake as they needed to go down for breakfast soon as he knew they had a busy day ahead of them and they wanted to go out even though he didn't know where they were going. Tom went into his room and could hear the shower on. "I'm back" Tom called through.

Ten minutes later Sam came back out the bathroom in her tail and Tom couldn't help but stare at Sam's amazing body. "I know what you want but we haven't got time." Sam said.

Tom nodded in understanding but looked disappointed at the same time. Sam got dried before putting a pair shorts and strappy top. They both then headed down for breakfast. They went and got there food from a buffet style breakfast and ate it all up. It was a mixture of an American and English style breakfast. They had bagels, doughnuts, bacon, hash brown, fried eggs, amongst other things. They ate breakfast, Tom was trying to find out where they were going for the day but Sam wouldn't tell him. They finished breakfast and then headed to the car and Sam drove.

Tom was looking out the window looking at the signs as to where they were going he was itching to know but knew Sam wouldn't tell him. About half hour later they came to a massive sign welcome to Olando Disney Magic Kingdom. When Tom saw this he just screamed. Sam beamed at Tom's reaction. All Tom wanted to do is pick Sam up and spin his wife around. Sam drove through the road and down at Disney Tom was taking in the beautiful scenery when they got there. Sam then parked her car in the car park. They both walked out the car and Tom rushed over to Sam's side of the car and pulled Sam into a hug and picked her up and spun her around. They got looks from other people around getting out of their cars but Tom didn't care.

Sam just laughed and snogged her husband. Tom eventually put Sam locked the car before they walked hand in hand to the gates to queue for entry into Disney. Tom didn't know there was even more to suspect.

They got to the front of the queue and Sam handed over the email she had of conformation. The guy at the counter said first of all I want to wish you both congratiulatons on getting married. Tom looked slightly confused as to why the guy knew they had got married but just thanked him anyway. He then handed Sam back over the email and gave her tickets and then told her to go to the information desk for further information. The guy at the counter was about to say more detail but luckily Sam was discreetly by shaking her head. Luckily the person at the counter understood and passed Sam her email and tickets.

They then headed over to the information point and handed in there tickets and the email that Sam had. Luckily Tom was occupied looking at the leaflets and what rides there were, while Sam was talking to the person on the information desk.

Congratulations on getting married, and thank you for choosing Disney as your honeymoon destination, I hope you enjoy it and if you need anything during your stay here just say as we want to give you the best experience possible."

"Thanks, my husband still doesn't know I want to surprise him about me buying the special package." Sam whispers.

The receptionist gave me a smile "wow that must have been hard keeping it from him, I will just keep this brief then on how today is going to work and after today we can discuss further days out in our other Disney parks as well as any further visits to Magic kingdom, You will get VIP treatment today and go and meet various characters and get to go on a carriage and be pulled around. "

Sam nodded and thanked the receptionist, Tom then came over.

The receptionist quick thinking and got a map out and showed Sam where various things were. Sam winked at her.

"What do you want to do first go on some rides?" Tom said.

"I would like to introduce you to my colleague Shelly, who will be your tour guide today." The receptionist said this to cover up the fact that it was VIP treatment.

Sam face just fell open when she saw who it was.

"Sammy is that really you" Shelly said


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. A special thanks to sarah4steve for reviewing every chapter. Guest you will just have to read this chapter to find out who it was.

Chapter 11

Sam's PVO

I was really lucky as I when we went over to the information desk Tom got busy looking leaflets, which was lucky as me as I could discreetly find out about the honeymoon package without Tom knowing. The person I was speaking to at the desk was lovely and couldn't believe how I had managed to keep it a secret from my husband. She was very discrete when Tom came to the desk after having looked at the leaflets. The lady on the desk then introduced us to our tour guide, I could see the slight confusion on Tom's face at why we needed a tour guide and I smirked to myself. I was in for the shock of my life, when our tour guide was introduced to us. My mouth fell open in shock I just couldn't believe that it was her after all this time. I knew there was a chance she would be living in Florida to close to Keeley and her kids but had no idea she worked in Disney. But it was still a sore subject and I was glad that when I got back in touch with Keeley she never pressed the subject on me. I was suddenly brought out my brief thoughts when Shelly suddenly spoke "Sammy is that you."

I couldn't believe it I haven't been called Sammy in a long time.

Tom just looked between Sam and the tour guide "do you to know each other." Tom said.

I nodded and had shut my mouth and was able to speak "Tom this is my Mum, Shelly and mum this is my new husband Tom."

"Wow you didn't tell me your mum worked here." Tom said.

"Well she wouldn't unfortunately we lost contact over some silly things and I have regretted it ever since and have always thought about contacting you but it just never felt right and then time went on, Tom you better treat her better than that hideous of her ex husband Dylan I'm glad you got rid of him Sammy." Shelly said.

"Mum he will he already has done don't you worry, since when did you move here and I prefer to go by the name of Sam these days." Sam said it was weird saying mum she hadn't said that word for over 5 years.

"Well shall we head over to the castle now, and Sam if you would still let me I would love to be your tour guide and a proud mum showing you both round Magic Kingdom on your honeymoon and get to know this knew husband of yours." Shelly said.

Tom's eyes lit up at hearing that they are going into the castle. I just sighed and tried to give my mum a signal that Tom didn't know about the honeymoon package. Luckily my mum understood the sign she gave me and winked at me.

End OF PVO

Shelly's PVO

They have always said magic things happen at Magic Kingdom in Disney and I think today one of the best things I have ever wished for. From the day that me and Sammy stopped speaking over her joining the army and her husband Dylan I have regretted this so much. I so wanted to ring her again and make up to her but as time went on I found it harder and harder to call her. I think about her every day and before today there was part of me that wasn't even sure that she was alive after going to afghan, I listened to the news everyday but it was hard to know whether anything had happened to Sammy as I didn't even know what camp she was based at. It is every workers dream here to show couples that get married or come to Disney for their weddings and honeymoons. I was informed yesterday that I would be getting the honour of taking a couple round, who had booked a honeymoon package last minute. Then when I was introduced to the couple I got the shock of my life I couldn't believe it their was my Sammy standing right in front of me with her new husband. I was relieved that she was alive and well and had got rid of that idiot of an ex of hers. I couldn't be more prouder of her she looked beautiful and the man besides her looks lovely. I just hope it won't be awkward between us and that she still lets me show her round magic kingdom and be the proud mum that I am. I just want to hug her and have that familiar feeling back but I it's been awhile and I don't want to be overpowering just yet. I beam when Sam agrees for me to show her and her husband round on their honeymoon and that we should head to the castle. Sam then opens her mouth and shakes her head at first I am confused, then I look at Tom's face and it clicks I wink back at her and think you cheeky devil how on earth did you manage to keep it a secret from your new husband.

End of PVO

Sam and Tom walk hand in hand following Shelly to the castle. They got outside the castle gates and posed for a few pictures. Tom picked Sam up wedding style and Shelly took the photo for them. They then posed kissing one and other. Tom then took one of Sam and Shelly. Tom then got a passer by to take a photo of the three of them. Sam smiled at Shelly for doing this. Tom still had no idea that they would actually get to go in the castle.

After they had finished taking the photos Shelly then headed to the gates and opened it and showed them in.

Tom's eyes widened at this "We actually get to go into the castle."

Sam nodded. Tom beamed and picked Sam up and spun her around and kissed her passionately. Shelly had managed to sneakily get a video of his reaction. When Sam and Tom broke apart they then entered the castle. They both looked around at awe at the castle. Shelly then led them to a room that was designed for couples on their honeymoons or Disney weddings. There were beautiful Disney princess dresses hung up in one area. There were plagues just got married.

Tom just gasped at this sight. "Sam how the hell did you organise this in a such a short time you're the most amazing wife ever."

Sam smiled at Tom "Well I am doing what husband deserves, I thought it would be nice for you to meet Keeley finally after all you heard about her, but I decided to do it as a proper honeymoon and get the Disney honeymoon package."

Tom gasped at this he just couldn't get his head around his wife planning a surprise honeymoon let alone and Disney honeymoon.

Shelly just let Tom take it in for a second.

Tom if you go over there, you will find suit and hat for you to put on, your size should be there, if you need any help with the US to UK conversion just let me know but it should state on the label.

Sam if you come over here, I take it your still not much of a girly girl so If you don't want to wear one of these lovely dresses, we have other lovely outfits for you to try on over here including lovely tops with either leggings or trousers. Sam smiled at her mum knowing she wasn't going to be falsed into a dress. Sam went over to look at the clothes. She looked at both the dresses and other outfits. One dress stood out for her as well as a couple of floaty tops that she could wear with a pair of leggings.

Sam tried on the dress first it was a long purple silky dress it was a tight fitted at the top and then the bottom of the dress went floatly. The dress also had some jewels on the neckline of the dress but it wasn't to over the top. Sam had slipped the dress on and Shelly at tears in her eyes "Sammy I would never have thought of the day that you would willingly choose a dress and may I say you look stunning in it." Shelly said.

"Thanks and you won't often see me in a dress but as it is for a special occasion it is different." Sam said beaming and then she spun around.

Tom had changed into his suit and came over and inspected his wife.

"You look stunning may I say." Tom said as he pulled his wife into a hug and passionately kissed.

Once they broke away from the kiss they posed for several photos in there outfits. Tom and Sam had several of different poses such as hugging each other, kissing each other, Tom picking Sam and posing photos. Sam then posed for a picture with her mum. Shelly then set the camera on timer and got a few pictures of three of them together. Shelly was beaming at her pride at how amazing her daughter was and to be able to be apart of this exciting part of her life.

Sam then tried the two other outfits that she had chosen to decide what outfit she would wear while they were going round. One was a nice floaty flowery top. The other top was tight fitted and corset like at the top with lacing at the front and then the bottom half of the dress started to float out. Both of theses tops Sam tried on over a thin white pair of leggings. They posed for pictures in both these outfits. Sam then decided to wear the silky purple dress. The dress fitted Sam's figure lovely. "Looks like that dress was made for you, it fits perfectly" Shelly said shocked that her daughter had settled on the dress

Hope people have enjoyed this chapter. I can't remember what happened to Sam's parents in the show but this is my take on what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to Sarah4steve, bethbebs for reviewing the last chapter.

Chapter 12

Once Sam had changed back into the dress, Tom picked Sam up and spun her round. Shelly was quick with the camera, and managed to capture this on camera. Part of being the tour guide was to picture all the lovely moments between the couple so they had these photos to look at in years to come as well as there own memories. While Tom was spinning her round he kissed her passionately on the lips which Sam precipitated. They soon broke apart from each other and Tom put Sam down.

Shelly was itching to know more about her new son-in-law but knew the questions could come later. "are you both ready to go outside." Shelly said.

Tom and Sam both nodded and held hands with each other as they walked out of the castle to find a carriage waiting for them with Just married on the back of the carriage and on the sides of the carriage it had a magical honeymoon where anything can happen along it. Tom gasped at seeing this he just couldn't believe this day just keeped on getting better and better.

Sam beamed at seeing this "I definitely agree with that statement."

Shelly nodded "I know same, the place where it brought my daughter and I back together."

Sam nodded and then went over and hugged her mum. Shelly was shocked but welcomed Sammy into her arms. Sam felt immediately protected by her mum's hug the familiar safe feeling that only a mother could give no offence to Tom but even though she loved him he didn't hug her in quite the same way that her mum did. "mum how I have missed this" Sam whispered.

"When you two have quite finished there I think we need a photo by this sign." Tom said.

Sam and Shelly nodded at this and posed for a photo. They had two photos, the first photo they were to the side of the sign one arm around the other. The other photo they were one side each of the sign pointing at the sign and both beaming with happiness. After these two photos were taken Sam and Tom stood under the just married sign and posed for a couple of photos and then posed for a few photos by the honeymoon sign.

Once they had taken the photos Tom picked Sam up and lifted her wedding style onto the carriage. Shelly was filming it for them. Tom then put Sam down on the seat and pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart and Tom then sat down. They were then taken round a tour of magic kingdom in the carriage. As they were going round they had lots of shouts from people saying congratulations. Shelly was beaming with pride that she was taking round her daughter and husband. Tom had his arm behind Sam's head and they were snuggled up to each other as they took in the lovely scenery of Disney.

"I know I've said this a million times but you are just the best wife ever, I still can't believe that you did all this for me" Tom said.

"Thanks, it's fine and I wanted it to do it for my amazing husband that I love and deservers to be spoilt." Sam said blushing slightly.

They kissed each other passionately on the lips before breaking apart to look at the lovely scenery and rides in magic kingdom.

They had been going round in the carriage for about 45 minutes when they had their first stop. They were getting to meet some Disney characters and were getting VIP treatment for this. Shelly led them into the VIP area, where there was drinks and snacks waiting for them. "Feel free to help yourselves." Shelly said.

Tom thanked Shelly and headed straight over to the food while Sam decided to make drinks. "Mum do you still have two sweetners in your coffee." Sam asked.

"Wow you remember" Shelly said surprised.

"I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but how can I forget." Sam said.

Shelly nodded and smiled happily at Sam glad she remembered. Sam then got on and made three coffees and she looked over at Tom who had already started on the food. This made Sam laugh slightly "trust you to think about your stomach"

Tom tried to say something but it came out muffled because he had a mouthful.

Sam just shook her head at this and handed Shelly her coffee before taking Tom his.

Sam had a sip of her coffee and then put it down so she could take some food. Once they had plated up some food they sat in the comfy chairs eating and chatting amongst themselves. Shelly was still dying to ask questions to regret to know her daughter and new son-in-law but decided now wasn't the time and she gave the couple some time to enjoy themselves and also she had to let them know that they had stopped in the VIP section so the characters could come along and meet and greet them.

About ten minutes later, Mickey and Minnie were led through to the VIP. Tom jumped up in excitement he used to love Mickey as a young kid. They got some photos with them and got signatures from them. Mickey scribbled down "To Tom and Sam, congratulations on getting married Mickey." Minnie then scribbled down her signature "To the happy couple Minnie" Sam and Tom thanked Mickey and Minnie for their messages and hugged them both. They got some more pictures with Minnie and Mickey. They had lots of different posses with them one was Sam and Tom in the middle with Minnie the other side of Sam and Mickey the other side of Tom. Then Mickey and Minnie stood together, and Sam and Tom stood either side of them.

One of the people that led Mickey and Minnie in said "Do you want to give mickey and Minnie a hug as we will have to leave soon."

Tom nodded and hugged both of them.

"Is it possible to have a few more pictures with my mum" Sam said pointing at Shelly.

Shelly beamed from ear to ear at this.

"Of course you can, why didn't you tell us it was your daughter Shelly" Sarah said (one of the leaders)

"Long story." Shelly replied.

The person that was inside Mickey just gasped at what he heard was he sure he heard right name, he couldn't believe after all this time. He just wanted to hug her tight if it was her.

Sarah took a picture of Sam and Shelly just with Mickey, Shelly could have sworn she felt her bum being lightly squeezed by Mickey and she smiled slightly to herself clicking who was in the outfit. Then one of the pair of them just with Minnie and one with both Minnie and Mickey before having Tom join them for the photos.

Once they had them photos Sam and Tom hugged Mickey and Minnie and they were both left out. Even though he was unlikely to see it Shelly winked at Mickey secretly. Tom and Sam were both beaming about meeting Mickey and Mickey and were in a deep conversation to realise that Winnie the Poo and Tigger had been led over to them. They had some pictures with both Winnie the Poo and then with Tigger and then with both of them to. They got their signatures to. They then met various other Disney characters in the VIP area.

After two and half hours being in the VIP area meeting various Disney characters and having some lunch Sam and Tom got back on the carriage and had more of a tour of Disney. They then got to go on a few rides, and didn't have to queue they even able to jump the fast pass queue due to being VIP members that day for having bought the honeymoon package. The rides they went on included it's a small world, big thunder mountain rollercoaster, splash mountain, haunted mansion and a few others. Tom and Sam were having a ball of a time Shelly had joined them to go on the rides.

Meanwhile it was now after school time around half four, Keeley had gone home with her kids and got them changed into nice outfits for when they met their auntie. They had just arrived at the park and the two older kids were already asking to go on some rides. Keeley was desperate to find her sister and Tom, but knew she couldn't deny the kids on going on rides. Keeley asked them what one they wanted to go on but she really didn't need to ask. "The pirates of the Caribean" Jake beamed.

"Ok be careful you to, Ellie look after your brother." Keeley said to her eldest child as she pushed the pram towards this ride. Keeley watched her two kids queue up as she found a bench to sit down and gently rocked the pushchair.


	13. Chapter 13

A special thanks to sarah4steve and Bobbie 101 for reviewing the last chapter it means a lot to me and makes me keep going.

Chapter 13

Keeley was rocking the pram and keeping an eye out for the carriage. While Keeley was sitting down she had a think and wondered to herself if her parents were working here today as she knew the kids loved it when they saw there grandparents worked. Keeley suddenly gasped at this point thinking knowing that she hadn't even mentioned to Sam that they were in Florida with her let alone working in Disney. She worried what might happen if they bumped into each other, but she didn't need to worry.

Sam, Tom and Shelly came of Space Mountain, Tom loved that ride but he felt his stomach jolt for a bit. His stomach was still slightly sensitive from the day before after the how ill he was on the flight. "Do you mind if we sit down for a bit." Tom said.

Sam and Shelly both nodded and sat down. They took this as a good opportunity to drink. They all had some water so they wouldn't get dehydrated. Tom sipped his water. Shelly took this time to ask the pair of them some questions "Am I allowed to know how my daughter and son in law met." Shelly asked.

Sam just laughed "Of course you are, I came back from Afghanistan and took a job at Holby ED as Emergency doctor, and then shortly after I started there Tom started and we hitted it of with each and went from there as a casual fling and look at where we are now and with a few bumps along the road" Sam said.

"Wow, well that answers my next question, my daughter a Dr." Shelly said.

"Don't be sound so surprised mum I was an army medic in the army." Sam said.

Shelly nodded "Can't I just be proud mum the fact that I have a Dr as a daughter."

Sam went bright red and thanked her mum. "So mum what's it like working in Disney" Sam asked.

"Amazing just seeing the smiles we give all the kids gives me a great pleasure." Shelly replies.

Sam smiles and nods"I assume this applies to big kids to like this one" Sam said hinting at Tom.

"Of course that's the good thing about Disney it's for all ages." Shelly replied.

The three of them carried on chatting between themselves. They were having a lovely time. After relaxing for around twenty minutes, they then reapplied sun cream before getting back on the carriage. Shelly led them around again.

Keeley's two older children had a couple of rides on the pirates of the Caribbean and they were now walking with around Disney with ice creams. They were enjoying some nice family time. Keeley was glad that Ellie hadn't protested coming with them as being a teenager now prefers time with her friends. Ellie was excited about meeting her auntie and actually knowing someone that was being pulled round on a carriage on there honeymoon. Keeley was in two minds of ringing Sam to find out where they were but at the same time wanted to give the happy couple more time just the two of them before they had the big reunion. They finished there ice cream and went on a couple more rides. This time Keeley went on a ride with Jake and Ellie sat down and looked after Jess while the other two went on a ride.

Ellie was sitting on a bench minding her own business was lost in her own thoughts while rocking the pram slightly. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw the carriage that said Magical Honeymoon where anything can happen along the side of it. She gasped thinking it could be Sam her mum's sister. She let out a scream of excitement. She got up and pushed the pram a bit nearer to the carriage. At this point Keeley and Jack came of the ride and Keeley saw Ellie and called to her but didn't get an answer. Keeley was annoyed she knew her daughter was a teenager but still didn't like knowing where she was going. She sighed thinking maybe she is heading for the toilet.

"Mum look" Jake said.

"Where sweetie." Keeley said.

"Over there, you said Sam is going to be in a carriage today" Jake said.

Then it clicked to her that was where Ellie was heading with Jess.

"Come let's go over and see if it is Sam and Tom" Keeley said excitedly.

They then headed over to the carriage where Tom and Sam were.

Ellie had got near the carriage and saw her grandma leading them around. She wasn't sure if it was Sam and got nervous to go and say hi. A few minutes later Keeley and Jake stood next to Ellie.

"Ellie you could have waited and told me you have seen them." Keeley said.

"Mum I'm sorry I didn't wait I just got excited to see them but I got over here and then got nervous about going over as I didn't know if it was Sam." Jess said.

"That's ok darling, shall we go over and see." Keeley said.

Ellie nodded and they walked nearer the carriage, Ellie carried on pushing the pram. As they got nearer Keeley noticed it was Sam in the carriage she just couldn't forget the features on her sisters face. She squealed in excitement and ran over to the carriage. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped in shock that their mum was pulling the carriage. In her head she thought "what the fuck." She just couldn't believe it that they were talking let alone being shown round magic kingdom on their honeymoon.

Ellie saw her mum stop in shock. "Mum whats wrong" She asked.

"Nothing darling just shocked." Keeley managed to reply.

Ellie nodded and hugged her mum and Keeley hugged her back. When they broke away from the hug. Keeley had got her feeling back and walked casually to the over to the carriage with Jake, Ellie and Jess.

Keeley managed to catch her mum's eye quickly as they were walking. Shelly just beamed at Keeley and winked at her. Shelly smiled when she saw her daughter and couldn't believe a family reunion was about to take place. She couldn't wait to see the girls reunite. Shelly stopped the carriage and started telling Sam and Tom about facts about the area they stopped in.

Keeley saw what was going on and wanted to surprise her sister completely.

"Els, Jake that is Sam my sister and her husband Tom over there why don't you and wish them congratulations and I will be over in a minute." Shelly said.

"You not coming over with us mum" Jake said.

"I will be in a minute, I just want to see something, and one more thing before you to go over, be polite to grandma but don't call her grandma." Keeley said.

Ellie and Jake nodded and but looked a bit shocked.

"Just trust me on this." Keeley said.

Ellie and Jake then walked towards the carriage. Keeley managed to catch her mum's attention again and winked at her.

"Congratulations" Jake said.

"Congratulations Wow I wish I could ride in one of these." Ellie said.

"Thank." Tom replied.

"Well you might one day when you're older." Sam said to the two children who looked familiar to her.

"What's it like up there" Ellie said.

"Amazing." Tom replied.

Sam was half listening she was trying to figure out why they looked familiar to her. She then looked at her mum who was trying to hide a smirk but wasn't quite working. Then it clicked, she looked up properly and then caught sight of her sister who was beaming and had got closer to the carriage but not quite come up to the carriage yet.

Sam squealed "oh my god, you two have grown up so much."

She then got of the carriage quickly and ran over and hugged her sister.

"I can't believe it Keeley." Sam said as they both hugged each other.

They let go hugging each other and Sam took into the pram "I take it this is Jess."

Keeley nodded it is "You can have a cuddle in a minute but lets meet this fiancé of yours and I take it you sorted things out with mum the way she was leading you guys around."

Sam nodded and they headed over to the carriage, where Shelly had introduced Jake and Ellie. Sam then introduced Keeley to Tom and they shook hands.

"Tom I know I have only just met you but you better treat my sister right." Shelly said.

"Oh don't worry I will, she is the most amazing women I have met and couldn't live without her." Tom said.

Keeley smiled at Tom "That's good well I've got someone else for you both to meet, my youngest daughter and your niece Jess and I have promised Sam a cuddle first." Keeley said as she got Jess out the pram and handed her to Sam who gave her a cuddle and Tom cooed over her.

Keeley took this chance to go and speak to her mum. Sam was talking to Ellie and Jake and asked them a few questions about what they like doing that Keeley had mentioned during their talks on skype.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyone for reading this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic.

Chapter 14

Keeley's PVO

I was so glad that mum and Sam seemed to be getting on. When Sam told me she was coming to Olando for her honeymoon I was very glad and excited to be seeing her and her new husband. I was shocked when she told me that she had married this Tom guy but was pleased she was happy and with someone that appeared to be better that idiot of an ex husband of hers Dylan. However when I was on the phone to her I neglected to tell her that mum and dad work at Disney. This left me feeling nervous as it was still a raw subject and I knew they hadn't spoken in years. I worried that Sam would kill me if they bumped into each other in Disney. I was so glad that I could let these worries go. I went over and spoke to my mum to find out how she got to show Sam and Tom round. Mum informed that she got told yesterday that their was a last minute booking for the honeymoon package would she mind taking them round instead of leading the characters round the park and told me she jumped at this offer. "Did you know it was Sam" I asked her.

Mum shook her head at this, "I only knew this morning when Tessa the receptionist at the information desk introduced me to the couple, I was shocked and couldn't believe what I was seeing, at first I thought I was imaging things and was shocked.

I just nodded listening to mum tell me about how it happened.

"Wow mum, what was Sam's reaction at seeing you."

"She was shocked and I couldn't believe it that my daughter had found me again after all these years, in a Disney of all places where they say anything can happen and it really has, as it has brought my daughter back to me after all these years, I didn't want to push things so I asked Sammy if she wouldn't mind me taking her round and getting to know her knew husband, she agreed and here we are now" Shelly said proudly.

I smiled at this "I definitely agree with magical things happening at Disney." and hugged my mum.

End Of PVO.

Keeley broke away from hugging her mum and looked over at Sam and Tom with her kids, she smiled with happiness at seeing the her kids with their aunty and uncle. Jake was giggling at a joke that Tom just said. Keeley and Shelly went over to them and they chatted for a bit longer before Shelly looked at her watch. It was now around half four in the afternoon "Sorry to break this up Keeley you are welcome to join us but we are of to see a show." Shelly said.

"We will join you guys is that ok Jake, Ellie." Keeley asked.

The kids both nodded and Shelly led them to where they were going to. Sam and Tom were still in the carriage while everyone else proudly walked beside them. They soon parked outside where the show was going to be. It was Mick's Philharmagic which was a 3D show. Sam and Tom got out the carriage and were about to walk in to the show. Keeley gasped as she saw Sam's dress as she got of the carriage. "Wow Sam you look amazing never thought I would see the day you would wear a dress willingly."

"It's not every day you are in Disney on your honeymoon." Sam said.

"I was surprised after all them days forcing her into a dress as a kid." Shelly said.

Keeley laughed at this. They then posed for a few pictures before watching the show.

They then went into the building and were shown to their seats saving one for Shelly as she went and spoke over to a colleague. A few minutes later Shelly came over and sat down and joined them. They chatted amongst themselves while they waited for everyone else to enter. The lights dimmed down slightly a few minutes later but then a worker there came on to the stage. "I know you are all waiting to watch the show, but first we would like to offer our congratulation to Sam and Tom who have just got married and are here on our honeymoon."

Keeley, Shelly and the kids cheered at this and pointed at Sam and Tom. Sam had gone bright red and buried her face in Tom's face. People shouted congratulations to them. Once everyone had gone quite the show started. They put their 3D glasses on. They all enjoyed the show.

After the show finished they headed to the exit. All the staff congratulated Sam and Tom. Sam and Tom thanked them. "Ellie you mentioned earlier that you would like to ride in a Disney carriage, would you like to now." Sam asked.

Ellie beamed "you sure it's your honeymoon."

"Of course we don't mind" Tom said.

Ellie beamed and hugged Tom and Sam before climbing up on to the carriage.

"Sam come in with me." Ellie said.

"Aunty Sam" Keeley said.

"Sis it's ok" Sam replied getting in the carriage.

"Tom there is room for you up here as well" Sam said.

Tom nodded and climbed up on the carriage. Sam was in the middle it was a bit of a squeeze but was manageable. Keeley got a few pictures before Shelly led the carriage and Keeley pushed the pram and Jake walked next to them.

Ellie enjoyed the ride. They stopped of and all went on it's a small world as Keeley could have Jess on her lap for this ride. They went round a couple of times singing along and taking in all the scenery. Suddenly the music stopped and there was a message over the Tanoy. "We have a special message To say a congratulations to a special pair who are on their honeymoon Sam and Tom" Tom passionately kissed Sam at this and everyone else cheered. The music then came back on.

Once they had enough of it's a small world they then got of the ride, Sam and Tom got on the carriage. "Jake you coming on with us" Tom asked.

Jake nodded and climbed up, Keeley got some pictures of them. Shelly then led the carriage back to the Cinderella castle. When they got outside the castle they took some pictures. Shelly got a picture of Tom, Sam, Keeley and the kids by the castle and carriage. Then Tom got a picture of Sam with her mum and sister, and then the kids joined them for a family photo. Once they had finished taking the pictures they then went inside the castle. They were led to a room which had been nicely decorated.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.

I know earlier that I said Keeley's youngest daughter was around three months old I am going to change it to 9 months old.

Chapter 15

There were lots of banners with congratulations on getting married, newly weds and various others, balloons in the room. These balloons included normal balloon as well as a red heart balloon and the letters that Spelt Sam Tom. The red heart was in the middle of the two names. There was a table in the middle of the room with 6 seats around the table and highchair. The table had heart confetti on. Disney music from the films played in the background. A whole new world from Aladdin came on and everyone started singing along to it and just having a laugh.

Shelly managed to slip out into the back room to make sure that her husband was dressing up as Mickey later that night when the characters came round. She then went to check how the dinner was coming along. The dinner was coming along nicely. Shelly phoned her manager to see if she could wangle her own surprise for the happy couple, after explaining the situation she managed to wrangle getting them the surprise for later. Shelly came of the phone beaming and then went and fetched some costumes for Keeley and the kids to put on, including some small dresses that would fit Jess.

She came back into the room to find everyone singing and dancing around to the Disney songs. Just then Keeley's phone buzzed. She looked at it and found that it was her husband to say he would be at magic kingdom shortly where shall he meet them. Keeley text back, "We are in the Cinderella Castle give me a buzz if they will not let you in."

"Who was that." Sam asked.

"It was Ben." Keeley replied.

"Is he joining us it's been ages since I have seen him" Sam said.

"Yea course he is he isn't going to miss this, he just on his way." Keeley Said.

"Who is this Ben" Tom said.

"It's my husband" Keeley said.

"Oh right look forward to meeting him." Tom said.

Sam smiled at this comment, she really hoped that Tom and Ben hit it and would get on with each other.

Jake was routing round the costumes and eventually decided on a pirate outfit to put on and went into the toilet to get changed. Ellie looked through the costumes that Shelly had brought and couldn't find anything that she fancied wearing apart from a tiara that she put on. As she went to pick up this up she saw a really cute princess dress that would fit Jess. Ellie put the Tiara on then showed her mum the dress she found for Jess.

"Aww that is so cute and would look good on Jess." Sam said.

"Mum can I put it on her." Ellie said.

Keeley was about to protest.

"Come on Keeley is for a special occasion and let's find you something." Sam said.

Keeley reluctantly nodded as her phone rang. Ellie beamed and undressed Jess and put the dress on her. Meanwhile Keeley was on the phone to her husband and asked her mum to go and meet Ben, as she wouldn't be able to get him into the castle as normally only staff can get in. "Why don't you both go and meet him we will be fine with the kids." Tom offered.

"You sure." Keeley said.

"It's fine it would be a great way to get to know them" Sam replied.

Keeley nodded and her and Shelly headed of to meet Ben.

Sam finished helping Ellie to change Jess into the princess dress. "You sure there is nothing in there for you Ellie." Sam asked.

Ellie shook her head. Sam just nodded and accepted that she didn't want to dress up and was cooing over Jess while she was chatting to Ellie. They were having a girly chat and Sam was getting to know her niece who was now a teenager. They got into a conversation about what music Ellie liked. Ellie was surprised that Sam knew majority of the artist she liked.

Meanwhile Tom and Jake were throwing a balloon around and making sure it wouldn't drop on the floor.

Just over five minutes later Keeley and Shelly came back with Ben.

"Hi dad." Ellie said.

"Hi" Jake called but was busy concentration so he didn't let the balloon fall to the ground.

Sam got up and picked up Jess and walked over and shook Ben's hand.

"Nice to see you again" Sam said as she held Jess with one hand and shook Ben's hand with the other one.

"Dada" Jess babbled.

"Yes dada" Sam said passing Jess over to Ben who gave her a cuddle.

"Nice to see you again it's been ages Jess is so cute and the other two have grown up so much since I last saw them." Sam said.

Ben nodded "Thanks Jess is such a cutie, and it's a nice surprise seeing you and Shelly back on good terms."

"It is I got the biggest and bestest surprise when it turned out that mum was the ones showing us round" Sam beamed.

Shelly beamed at this and went and hugged Sam "Sammy it has been too long I missed you and regretted everything why we fell out and stopped talking I will not let that happen again now fate has brought us all back together."

Sam hugged her mum. When they broke up apart from the hug Sam led Ben over to meet Tom.

After all the introductions took place they all sat down at the table. Shelly rushed of to help her colleagues bring the food in. There was lots of small talk at the table. Tom was speaking to Ben finding out what he did for a living. Sam was talking to both Jake and Ellie finding out what they both like to do in their free time. Ellie informed Sam she enjoyed going shopping, hanging out with her friends, and bowling. Jake informed Sam he was into sport, playing on the play station and the rides in Disney. The last bit caused everyone to laugh including the staff members who work at Disney who had just brought through the first course which was soup.

"Mum come and join us get another chair." Sam said.

"It's fine darling I'm working I will eat later." Shelly said.

"We can cope sit and eat with your family, we will give you a shout if we need you." Another staff member said before going to fetch a chair for Shelly.

Shelly smiled and sat down and then another staff member brought Shelly a bowl of soup. Everyone ate their soup in silence. Once they had finished eating they all started chatting again. Everyone was happy. Sam was pleased that Tom and Ben were getting on really well. Soon the next course arrived which was burger and chips. Once that course was finished Shelly got called into to help bring the desserts in as there was a selection for everyone to choose from including chocolate cake, jelly and ice cream amongst various other things. Once everyone had finished they were completely stuffed and couldn't eat another thing. "That was delicious" Tom and Sam said.

Meanwhile some Disney characters headed to the castle, it was Mickey, Minnie and friends and got there. Shelly managed to sneak out the room by helping Clear up the table. The characters got to the castle and all took their heads of for a bit of breathing space before going into see the happy married couple. Shelly helped clear and then saw the characters arrive. As soon as she saw her husband was definitely in-fact in the Mickey costume she bounded over and gave him a massive hug as much as she could while he was dressed up in the costume. He then bent down and kissed his wife. When they broke away "Tonight is going to be magical."

"Is it really our Sammy" Rob asked.

"Yes fate brought us all back together in magic kingdom of all places." Shelly beamed.

Hope this is ok, I have never experienced the Disney honeymoon package so I am just making that bit up.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for everyone who is reading this fanfic.

A special mention to sarah4steve who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me.

Chapter 16

Rob's PVO

I can't believe I am about to see my Sammy after so many years. I am glad that my wife had the pleasure of taking Sammy and her new husband round Disney but I am also very jealous as I miss her so much. I might not make a big deal of missing her but there hasn't been a day gone past that I haven't worried about her and missed her with all my heart. I just can't wait to see that big smile on her face, hug her and to see how beautiful she has come. I couldn't believe she has come back to us, I told Shelly that we needed to make sure that we didn't loose touch with her again. Shelly agreed with me. I think that solves our next holiday then. I take it Sammy moved back to England. Shelly nodded at this. Well then we will just have to go back there and visit.

End Of PVO

A few minutes later all the people that had Disney character costumes had their heads on them. Then Shelly and their colleagues led the characters in to the room where Sam, Tom and the others were. Mickey and Minne were at the front. They went into the room and found everyone chatting away and just having a laugh and joke. Shelly coughed as they entered in the room.

Jess babbled away as she saw the Disney characters. This made Sam and Tom both laughed. Sam was having a cuddle with Jess so got up and went and said hi to Minnie for Jess. Jess was beaming with happiness Sam got one of Jess's hands and waved to Minnie and the other characters. Keeley got a photo of this thinking if was so cute. Jake went over and had some fun with goofy and Donald duck. They posed for a few more photos.

Music was in the background and everyone was dancing around as well as the Disney characters. Sam and Tom had danced with the characters for a bit but a romantic Disney song came on so Tom pulled Sam close so they could slow dance. Everyone watched them dance and clapped them. Shelly was clapping Mickey's hand together. Keeley watched her mum with Mickey and the way she was being meant only one thing and she smirked to herself. Keeley was brought out her thoughts when Ben asked her for a dance. Keeley gladly accepted and her and Ben went and joined Sam and Tom on the dance floor. Meanwhile the kids were dancing with all the characters and having a laugh and singing the songs.

Shelly got a couple of photos of her children and husbands dancing. She was beaming with pride as she looked at her two children dancing with their partners. She just wished she could do the same with Rob and then she had an idea. She led Mickey over to the dance floor and slow danced with Mickey. This made both Sam and Tom laugh. Another staff member took some photos of this. Meanwhile in his costume Rob was having a good time but just wished he could see and enjoy this time with Sam. He also just wanted to hold his wife in his arms and dance with her properly as he couldn't do that.

A few minutes later Mickey made out to Shelly that he wanted to dance with Sam. "Sammy I think Mickey wants a dance lovely newly wed." Shelly said.

Sam beamed "after this song, is that ok with you Tom" Sam said.

"Of course I'll just have to dance with Minnie" Tom said.

When that song finished Tom and Sam kissed each other before breaking apart and Sam then danced with Mickey at first they were dancing just holding hands and dancing about as if they were friends. Tom went and got Minnie and led her over to the dance floor that they had made. Tom then started dancing next with Minnie next to Tom. Soon Can you feel the love tonight from Lion King came on and Sam started slow dancing with Mickey? Sam had one arm round Mickey's waist and the other hand holding one of Mickey's. Tom had also started slow dancing with Minnie to this. Shelly's heart had melted watching her daughter dancing with Mickey finally being able to get that father daughter dance even though Sam was unaware of this . Another colleague Ksandra was capturing the photo and videos from everyone dancing.

Keeley went over to mum after she finished dancing with Ben who was now dancing with his kids, and all Mickey's friends goofy, Donald and a few others. Ben was holding Jess and was making her dance. Keeley put an arm on her mum's shoulder and whispered "dad's dressed up as Mickey." She said.

Shelly nodded proud

"Does he know it's Sam" Keeley said.

Shelly nodded "He is so excited to see her again."

"When are you going to let Sam know she is dancing with dad." Keeley said.

"Soon just need to decide how to do it, was thinking of doing it in another room." Shelly said.

"Why don't you do it in here both Ellie and Jack are both old enough to know the characters are dressed up." Keeley said.

Shelly nodded "how am I best to do it."

For a few minutes longer they discussed how they were going to do it. Once they had come up with a plan they both smiled at each other.

Shelly then went and asked her colleague to put a song on, It was a small world. Sam then came over with all of Mickey's friends and they danced as a group. Sam and Tom joined in with the group dancing with their family and Disney characters. They were all dancing along to the song.

When the song finished Shelly said "It really is a small world." As she lifted up Mickey's head.

Sam just looked at shock "Dad" she said in complete shock.

Jess gurgled at seeing her granddad and held out her arms for a cuddle.

Ellie and Jake ran over and hugged Rob. "I always wonder when in Disney if my grandparents are the characters." Jake said.

This made Rob laugh. "Sammy am going to get a hug and is anyone going to introduce me to this lovely man" Rob said.

Sam smiled and hugged her dad as best as she could with him dressed up as Mickey. "Dad this is Tom my husband and Tom this is my dad Rob." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you, but you have ruined it I thought these characters were real" Tom said smirking. He then went and shook Mickey's hand.

"Nice to meet you, you better treat Sammy the way she deserves." Rob says.

"I will she is the most amazing person." Tom replied.

"Good, you better treat her better than that idiot that I am glad Sammy finally got rid of, but Sammy we should not have fallen out over such a stupid thing, I'm glad we finally have found each other again."

"Dad Tom is loads better than Dylan and we're all back together now lets forget about that and work getting our relationship back on track and tell your friends to take their heads of as it must be really hot in them costumes." Sam said.

"Is that ok with everyone else." Rob said.

Everyone nodded.

The person who was in Minnie mousse costume was glad as they were really hot and bothered in the costume, and felt slightly dehydrated.

Shelly and a few other staff members helped staff take of their heads.

"Shelia" Keeley cried as she saw her friend who was in the Minnie mouse outfit.

"Hey" Shelia said quietly as she took in nice deep breaths as she could actually breathe in fresh air again.

A staff member had brought all the characters some water which they were pleased with.

Tom had noticed the person dressed as Minnie mouse looked quite pale and helped her to sit down and gave her a glass of water. "Just sip it" Tom informed her before turning his head to Keeley "Keeley is she a friend of yours, is she always this pale." Tom said.

This caused Keeley to look at her friend properly and shake her head.

This caused people to crowd round Shelia.

"Can everyone give her some space." Tom said.

Everyone nodded and moved away but were still looking to see what was going on, Sam had gone over to see if Tom needed any help.

"Have you got any medical conditions" Tom asked Shelia.

Shelia shook her head "hot" she mumbled.

Sam came over to Tom "Tom we need to get her out of the costume, Me and Tom are both doctors back home in England.

Rob was shocked at hearing this but had a smile on his face as she said this. Music had been playing in the background but Shelly had turned it of.

"everyone lets go into the other room and give them some space." Shelly said.

Sam and Tom were grateful for this as Shelia didn't need everyone crowding round.

"Keeley you can stay in here, Shelia will probably want a familiar face." Tom said.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter.

A special thanks to sarah4steve who reviews every chapter.

Chapter 17

Keeley nodded and went and held her friends hand. Sam and Keeley helped Shelia get out of her costume.

"Keeley can you encourage her to drink the water." Sam said.

Tom checked her pulse which was slower than it should be and felt quite weak, her respiratory rate was slightly lower than normal. Tom then pressed on Shelia's finger nail for five seconds and then let go and checked how long it would take for the colour to return to normal. It took longer normal to turn back to normal, this was a sign of dehydration.

"Sam any chance you have got any dioralyte in your bag." Tom said.

"I will just check" Sam said.

"What's that." Shelia asked.

"it is a treatment to help with dehydration we add it to water and you drink it and then it helps replace the salts and other things your body needs you have lost while becoming dehydrated." Tom explained.

"No I unfortunately don't have any" Sam said.

Tom nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything I can get for Shelia." Keeley asked.

"maybe fresh lemonade" Sam suggested.

Keeley nodded and went and fetched a couple of jugs of fresh lemonade and some glasses. She grabbed four glasses for Sam, Tom and herself as well as for Shelia.

A staff member helped Keeley carry everything in.

Keeley then poured four glasses and handed Sam and Tom there's before helping Shelia to drink hers.

Meanwhile Rob was talking to his wife, "I can't believe Sammy our doctor is a doctor." He said.

"I know, I couldn't believe when she said and just to let you know she will always be our Sammy but she prefers to be called Sam now."

"Well I'm still calling her Sammy and how the hell did you get her into a dress today" Rob said remembering all the fights they had had when she was younger.

"That wasn't me, Sam decided to wear one herself I was shocked myself." Shelly said.

"Really" Rob said shocked.

"I know I was shocked myself she said as it was a special occasion." Shelly said.

Rob then asked Shelly about other things she had found out about their daughter and new husband. Shelly told him. Ben was entertaining the kids.

Meanwhile the other characters had gone to get changed and out of their costumes. Ksandra had let the manager know what had happened and informed him that the couple who are here on their honeymoon are both doctors. The manager had told them to inform him of an update or if they needed but make sure Shelia stays on rest and doesn't dress up as a character for a least a few days.

An hour after the incident Shelly went to see how Shelia was and was glad that the colour had returned back on her face.

"How you feeling" Shelly asked her.

"Much better, but I've been told I'm on rest the rest of the evening, James wanted me to go home." Shelia said talking about there manager.

"Why don't you, you will be able to rest later." Shelly said.

"I will rest here and watch the fire works parade." Shelia said as she wanted to watch the parade as she wanted to see her friend init but wasn't sure if Keeley knew she was going to be in it with her family so didn't want to give it away.

Shelly nodded in understand. Keeley looked confused

"But you can watch it any time" Keeley said not understanding.

"Sam, Tom why don't go in and speak to Rob he is itching to get to know you." Shelly suggested.

Sam and Tom both nodded and headed into the other room now Shelia wasn't in immediate danger.

"What's so different about tonight's fire works parade" Keeley asked.

"Was going to keep it as a surprise and Shelia if you want us to do it another night we can"

"Its fine just do it tonight, I will just sit back and watch it from the castle." Shelia said.

"What is going on" Keeley said annoyed.

"Keep your voice down but I have arranged an extra special treat for Sam, Tom and all of you, to be part of the parade."

"You serious, the kids will love it" Keeley said in shock.

Shelly nodded. Keeley just threw her arms around her mum and hugged her. Shelly hugged her daughter back.

Back in the other room Rob was chatting to his daughter and new husband.

"So how did you to guys meet" Rob asked.

"Well dad when I came back from the army Afghanistan where I had been an army medic at Holby emergency department as a doctor and Tom also started working there as a doctor, we got to know each other and flirted with each other and started seeing each other but was nothing serious at first and now we are here." Sam said.

"Wow both doctors are I'm so proud of you Sammy, I still can't believe I let my pride get in the way and loose contact because of that stupid bastard, but if you will let me Sammy I want to work on regaining our father daughter relationship and work at getting to know my new son-in-law." Rob said even though he had heard it earlier he was still proud of his daughter.

"Of course dad we can regain our relationship, I never realised till today how much I have missed you, and need you in my life, and It's Sam now." Sam said going over to give her dad a hug which was still hard as Rob was still in his Mickey Mouse costume with the head of.

"I will try to remember to call you Sam but you will always be my Sammy" Rob said.

This caused Sam to laugh.

They carried on chatting for a bit getting to know each other again.

Shelly had come into the room and was occupying her grandchildren as she decided to leave Sam and Rob to have father daughter time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter will be where Sam and Tom go on the fireworks parade.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have just been busy and updating my other fanfic.

Thanks to sarah4steve, RHS25 and Iwillsurvive1994 for reviewing the last chapter your comments mean a lot to me.

Chapter 18

Shelly had decided to tell everyone what was happening. Ellie jumped up and down in excitement not believing she was going to be part of the parade. That had always been one thing she had been jealous about her grandparents that they got to be part of the parade. She just wished her boyfriend Luke was there to watch her.

"I know your excited sweetie but your aunty Sam doesn't know so you need to calm down." Keeley said.

Ellie nodded and tried to calm down.

"Can I stay dressed up as a pirate?" Jake said.

"If you want to, unless everyone wants to do a theme, what do you want to dress up as Ellie?" Shelly said smirking

Ellie had a think "what do you mean by theme."

"One of the old classic Disney films and have Sam as the princess and Tom as the prince and then the rest of us could dress up around one of them shows." Keeley suggested.

"Mum I've got it what was Sam's favourite Disney film." Ellie said.

"That's hard don't know if she had a favourite she loved them all" Shelly said laughing.

Keeley had a think for a minute before suggesting a few films. "Cinderella, Aladdin, beauty and the beast."

Meanwhile in the other room Rob was finding out about his new son in law. They seemed to be getting on really well.

"So what was Sam like as a kid?" Tom said.

Rob started telling Tom some things Sam used to get up to as a kid. Tom was just laughing at what he was being told. Sam had gone slightly red in embarrassment.

Rob was talking about them camping and how Sam was a tomboy and she went out on the quad bikes with out them knowing and how she managed to drive it into the pond. Tom just laughed at this.

"Deffo sounds like Sam." Tom laughed

Sam had gone slightly red.

"Is someone embarrassed then, lets here some more?" Tom said smirking.

"Only if I can I here something funny about you when you were younger" Sam said

Shelly had taken Keeley, Ben and the kids in to the room with all the costumes for them to pick. Keeley was having trouble persuading Jack to change out of his pirate outfit. Meanwhile Ellie had found the perfect princess dress. She had found two. "Mum what one do you think is best." Ellie said.

"Wow they are amazing sweetie try them on and I will tell you."

Meanwhile Shelly had gone and spoken to her manager to see if she could get someone else to dress up as Mickey that night other than Rob and she had explained the reason why. The manager had agreed. She then went into see her daughter and grandchildren all dressed up.

"You all look amazing." Shelly said as she saw Ellie in a silky baby pink dress that floated out at the bottom with a tiara on. Keeley was wearing a dark blue halter neck dress that also floated at the bottom. Jake was still in his pirate outfit. They had managed to find a bright pink dress that was only slightly big on Jessie she looked really cute in the dress.

"Am having trouble changing this one out of the pirate outfit." Keeley said.

Shelley had a think for a moment and then looked at the costumes.

"How about a pirate prince" Shelly suggested.

"You sure" Keeley said.

"Look this is as much for you guys to there is no point dressing Jake up in something he doesn't want to be is that ok with you Jake."

Jake nodded and hugged his grandma.

Shelly then went in and found her favourite dress and found a crown to put on and put it aside ready to change into with Rob's costume. She then went to head back into the room with Rob, Sam and Tom were in. She checked everyone was fine with that. AS she approached the room she could here laughing this put a smile on her face. She went in and just beamed at the sight she saw.

"What you guys laughing at." Shelly said.

This made the three of jump.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Shelly said.

"It's ok" Rob managed to say after a minute as every time he tried to speak he just burst out laughing again.

Shelly just smiled. "Well let me in on the joke then."

Rob started repeating what was said but just ended up burst out laughing again. Shelly got a bit annoyed and playfully hit him but it hurt her more than rob as Rob was still in the Mickey Mouse costume.

"Serves you right" Rob laughed.

Well sorry to break this up guys but darling you have to go get ready for later." Shelly said before turning to Sam and Tom.

"You two going to be alright on your own for a bit as Keeley, Ben and the kids have gone for a walk for a bit and I have a few bits to do, I will ensure someone comes to fetch you so you can watch the parade and fireworks from outside the castle." Shelly lied.

Sam and Tom both nodded and said bye to both Shelly and Rob.

After Shelly and Rob left the room, Tom kissed his wife on the lips which Sam deepened. They only broke apart from the kiss for some fresh air before going back to kiss each other passionately. After around five minutes Tom started kissing Sam's neck.

"mmmmmmm" Sam mumurored as she sat their enjoying it.

They were both getting aroused quite quickly. It wasn't long before Sam was tugging at Tom's top.

"You sure you wanna do it here" Tom said.

Sam nodded and started undoing Tom's buttons on his top. She then started kissing his chest teasingly. This got Tom even more aroused and turned Sam round and undid her zip at the back of her dress and slipped it down slightly and kissed her from her chest down to her stomach. It wasn't long before Tom had his trousers of as well and Sam's dress was on the floor. They then started kissing passionately as Tom entered his fingers into Sam and Sam was rubbing her hand up and down Tom's manhood. They soon ended up having full blown sex. Once they had finished they cuddled each other trying to catch their breath, both coming down from the most amazing sex ever.

Rob knew his wife was up to something, he could tell that she was lying about Keeley and everyone going out he was just glad Sam hadn't seen it. As soon as they got out the room "What you up to." Rob said.

Shelly put her hand to her lips "all will be revealed shortly she whispered as she led him to the room.

They then entered the room and he saw his daughter, son in law and grandchildren all dressed up.

"You all look amazing, but whats the occasion" he said with tears of happiness.

"Thanks dad, we got thank mum for this she is amazing at planning things at short notice" Keeley said.

"We get to be in the parade" Ellie beamed.

Rob just stood there with his mouth open in shock. "How he managed to say.

"I spoke to Steve our manager about getting the couple I was taking round for their honeymoon as part of the parade, and I also managed to wangle Keeley, Ben and our three grandchildren in the parade."

Rob was pleased for this but he was also saddened that he wasn't going to see it as he was going to be in the Mickey Mouse costume.

"That's amazing, but how on earth did you manage that." Rob said.

"My amazing skills" Shelly said laughing.

Rob then said bye to everyone before he was about to make his way to meet all the other Disney characters.

He hugged his grandchildren, Keeley and Ben before going over to his wife and hugging and kissing her passionately

"This really has been an amazing and magical day." Rob whispered in Shelly's ear.

Shelly smirked to herself luckily Rob didn't see it is only going to get better she thought. Rob then kissed Shelly one last time before he left the room. Just as he was touching the door handle to open the door Shelly bounded over and handed the shirt and trousers and crown she had found him.

"I forgot to tell you get changed into these." Shelly said beaming.

Rob was confused "why I can't I'm Mickey in the parade."

"Not tonight I have sorted so you are coming round with all of us, you really think I would let you miss this moment of us all being back together.

Rob beamed and put the clothes down before picking Shelly up and spinning her round and then kissed her "You are the best wife and mum ever" Rob said.

About just under an hour later Sam and Tom were now both dressed again and both had beams on their face. They couldn't believe they had just had sex in Cinderella's castle. Shelly had knocked on the door of the room they were in.

"Come in" Sam shouted, Sam was glad her mum hadn't come in fifteen minutes earlier.

Shelly came in "You guys ready to head back out, I will take you in the carriage for a last round of the park before we stop back here to watch the parade." Shelly said smirking to herself.

Everyone else was ready for the parade.

Sam and Tom nodded.

They then headed outside where they saw a few people starting waiting for the parade and fireworks to start. They got in the carriage and Sam led them round. A shout of congratulations was shouted at them as they went round. Sam and Tom were beaming and thanked people as they went round. As they got back to the castle that had noticed it had now been cornered of. They were allowed back through, As Shelly brought the Carriage to a stop, and Sam went to get of. Shelly informed her to stay in the carriage. Sam nodded and stayed there. The music had started and they knew the parade had started. Sam and Tom started watching it from the carriage and were to busy looking at what was going on to notice Rob, Keeley, Ben and the kids join them.

"You look amazing up there Sammy" Rob said.

"Thanks dad so do all of you" Sam said taking in what everyone was wearing.

Sam and Tom were to busy looking around their surroundings to notice another carriage get attached to the back of their carriage. This carriage had two higher seats in the middle that were for Shelly and Rob for the king and queen. Then it had four lower seats. Two at the front and two at the back, These seats weren't together they were on the side so the two seats in the carriage were prominent.

"Everyone ready to get in." Shelly said.

Sam and Tom looked slightly confused and that was when they both followed where everyone was going and both just gasped as they saw the other carriage. Before they could take in what was happening they started moving once everyone was in.

"what's happening" Sam squealed.

"Looks like that cheeky mother of yours has got us in the parade." Tom said.

"Cheeky sod" Sam said laughing.

"At least I know where you get it from" Tom said.

They then went round with the other carriages and all waved. There were loads of shouts of congratulations. Tom had one arm round Sam's as they went round and waved to people with his free hand.

The fireworks soon started going of with time with the music. Sam and Tom just enjoyed watching it. Shelly and Rob were beaming as they watched their daughter in front of them. Tom kissed Sam on the lips as the fireworks went of.

"AWWWWWWW" Loads of people watching shouted.


End file.
